The Bright Side
by Anna C. Weasley
Summary: Scorpius é incrivelmente antissocial e desagradável. Rose é absurdamente descuidada e atrapalhada. Eles formam uma combinação ilógica, mas que talvez, de alguma maneira, funcione. Afinal, quem sabe o que duas pessoas tão diferentes podem aprender uma com a outra?
1. O Livro de Scorpius Desafia a Gravidade

**1. O Livro de Scorpius Desafia a Gravidade**

Estava quase, quase no fim. Outro ano estava prestes a se encerrar, então ele precisaria apenas cursar o sétimo ano para enfim ficar livre. Mal via a hora de deixar aquele lugar. Bom, não que o rapaz propriamente odiasse Hogwarts, não entendam mal. Ele apenas não suportava mais olhar para as mesmas caras todos os dias.

- Quando você se formar e tiver um emprego, será a mesma coisa, Scorpius – foi o que sua mãe disse quando ele lhe falou aquilo durante o último feriado.

Scorpius simplesmente riu em resposta, pensando "Pelo menos estarei fazendo o que quero e não precisarei dividir um dormitório com aqueles idiotas...". Ah sim, para ele, seus colegas eram todos "um bando de imbecis", lhe admirava que alguns deles soubessem proferir algum feitiço. E, não querendo ofender os professores, mas o loiro também já estava farto das aulas. Felizmente, não tinha dificuldades nos estudos, então essa irritação que vinha se acumulando não afetava suas notas.

Tudo bem, talvez estejam achando algo como "Que sujeito mais arrogante, quem suportaria uma figura dessas?" e, pois é, vocês têm toda razão. Ele mesmo poderia até admitir que era alguém difícil de se lidar. Porém, desde sempre deixara claro que não tinha pretensão alguma de agradar a alguém, a não ser talvez seus pais. Ele jamais se perdoaria se desapontasse os dois.

Mas é claro, Scorpius era um filho exemplar, por isso, nunca recebeu reclamações sobre comportamento ou desempenho, aliás, era sempre elogiado. E isso era tudo que lhe importava no fim das contas.

Faltava exatamente um mês para o término das aulas de seu sexto ano. As provas finais ocorreriam em duas semanas, além de alguns trabalhos que seriam cobrados na mesma época. "Sem problemas para mim, estou mais do que preparado." Scorpius sorria confiante, ouvindo vagamente a revisão da matéria de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ele não precisava dar sua total atenção à explicação visto que já a sabia de cor.

Contudo, isso não parecia ser o caso de todos os alunos.

- Er... Professor? Pode explicar de novo a parte dos Inferi? – perguntou um aluno na primeira fileira.

- Claro, eu vou...-

- Ah, então será que pode falar mais uma vez sobre os grindylows? Vai cair na prova também! – disse uma grifinória no fundo da sala.

- O quê? Mas essa matéria vocês já deviam saber desde o terceiro ano!

- É, mas já me esqueci...

- Também não me lembro! – falou outra garota. – São aqueles que se alimentam de sangue humano, né?

- Acho que isso que você está descrevendo é um Kappa, Stacy...

- E não é a mesma coisa?

Então, uma discussão sobre as matérias não só daquele ano, mas também dos anteriores, começou. Scorpius inspirou fundo, tentando adquirir um pouco de paciência. "Mas como são idiotas..." ele observava enquanto os outros se empolgavam, falando absolutos absurdos.

Diante da cena, o professor se desesperou. Não era possível que seus alunos não tivessem aprendido nada naquele tempo todo que ele lecionara ali em Hogwarts. É verdade que vários sempre passavam por um triz, porém ele nunca imaginara que a situação fosse tão séria. Ele precisava de uma saída, precisava de uma solução que fosse prática e eficaz.

- Já sei! – o homem berrou, assustando a maior parte dos presentes. Pigarreou, ajeitando a gravata borboleta. – Acho que sei uma maneira de vocês aprenderem de maneira mais rápida. Que tal se vocês próprios ensinarem uns aos outros?

Os olhares ainda mais confusos naqueles jovens rostos o forçavam a prosseguir.

- Digo, será como um trabalho, porém, ao invés de valer nota de atividade, garantirá 20% da sua média final. Vocês receberão cada um seu próprio tema e estudarão sobre ele durante esse fim-de-semana. Na segunda-feira que vem, começam os seminários, os quais poderão durar no máximo metade da minha aula. Sendo assim, aprenderão o conteúdo que estão com defasagem e em tempo dos testes finais, sem que se sobrecarreguem. O que acham?

Todos se puseram a cochichar, refletindo sobre a ideia e seus possíveis resultados.

- Acho que será uma boa! – disse Albus Potter na segunda carteira da terceira fileira. – Dessa forma, acho que a gente vai pegar a matéria mais facilmente. As explicações serão mais simples e resumidas já que serão feitas por nós.

- É, mas não precisamos de mais um trabalho, já temos o de Transfiguração, o de História da Magia e recebemos um novo na aula de Runas de sexta passada – argumentou alguém que Scorpius não conseguia enxergar de onde estava sentado. De má vontade, espichou o pescoço para observar melhor o que acontecia. "Ugh." Ele revirou os olhos. "Era só a quatro-olhos da Lauren Finnigan."

- Certo, mas se esse seminário vale 20% da nota, já pode salvar a pele da maioria da classe. Desde que prestemos o máximo de atenção nas apresentações e que nos esforcemos com nossas partes, acho que é quase certeza de que todos ficarão com médias altas. – Disse Albus em um tom praticamente incontestável.

Lauren Finnigan até tentou pensar em algo com que objetar, mas desistiu, se endireitando na cadeira. O professor sorriu, mais otimista que nunca com sua ideia recém-formulada.

- E então, o que acham? Aqueles a favor, levantem a mão, por favor.

Scorpius ficou impressionado quando viu o número de braços erguidos no ar. Um pouco decepcionado também, para ser sincero. Ele esperava que as pessoas ali ainda tivessem um resto de orgulho próprio e decidissem se virar sozinhas para aprenderem. Não era isso que ele sempre fazia? Pedir ajuda era apenas em último caso, se estivesse completamente desesperado. Não que algo do tipo já tivesse acontecido, é claro.

Deu outro longo suspiro de exasperação. Não havia jeito. Mesmo que protestasse, ele não tinha chances contra a maioria esmagadora. Com um gosto amargo, aceitou sua derrota, cruzando os braços contra o peito.

- Ah, e eu mencionei que o trabalho será em trio?

Scorpius arregalou os olhos. Como era? Ele havia escutado bem? "Nem pensar! Eu não trabalho em grupo, muito menos se for com alguém dessa sala de estúpidos!". Mas, ao contrário dele, o restante pareceu ainda mais entusiasmado com a ideia, já se organizando nos grupos.

Ele sabia que aquilo aconteceria, que não seria chamado. Scorpius podia ter algumas das melhores notas de seu ano, mas não era exatamente popular e muito menos sociável. "E esses tolos acham que a melhor maneira de se montar uma equipe é por afinidade. Hunf, que amadores... O time campeão de Quadribol é sempre o com os melhores jogadores, o mesmo vale para um trabalho à-toa de DCAT como esse." Mas, tendo razão ou não, ele continuava sozinho em sua carteira, apenas olhando enquanto os trios se formavam.

- Então, todos já se ajeitaram? – perguntou o professor, vendo os aglomerados de alunos espalhados pela sala.

- Professor, não sobrou lugar nos trios... Será que pode ter um quarteto?

Scorpius não pôde deixar de procurar quem dissera aquilo. Era provável que tal pessoa tivesse que se unir a ele por falta de opção.

"Ah não! Que droga!" praguejou mentalmente ao ver Rose Weasley, a desastrada da Grifinória.

- Mas que estranho, eu achei que tivesse o número certo de alunos...

- O Trevor Eastwood se transferiu para Durmstrang no semestre passado, não se lembram? – comentou Dimitri Boot.

- Tem razão. Mas, nesse caso, deveria haver pelo menos mais um aluno sem grupo.

- Ué, e não é o Malfoy ali, por acaso? – apontou Dimitri na direção de Scorpius.

O loiro sentiu um frio peculiar no estômago. Fora descoberto. Ele já esperava por aquilo, mas, em algum canto, lá no fundo, tinha esperanças de que passaria despercebido.

- Bom, então acho que está resolvido! Vocês formarão a única dupla.

Rose não parecia muito satisfeita. Ela olhou para o seu agora parceiro de trabalho com desânimo.

- Mas, Professor Butler...

O professor lançou um olhar discreto a Scorpius e arrumou sua gravata mais uma vez.

- Sinto muito, Weasley, mas senão haverá mais temas do que grupos. Pense que durará apenas uma semana e também que o Sr. Malfoy é um dos melhores alunos. Certamente, farão um bom trabalho juntos.

Rose só pôde soltar um muxoxo de desapontamento. O professor começou a ir de trio em trio revelar os temas e a ruiva se viu na obrigação de ir falar com aquele sonserino isolado do restante da turma. O garoto estava acomodado na última carteira, bem no extremo da sala.

- Oi – ela disse de braços cruzados e com a cara amarrada, se recusando a olha-lo diretamente.

Scorpius analisou a grifinória da cabeça aos pés com grande desgosto. Ele teria que trabalhar com... "Aquilo"? Bom, ela podia até ter notas decentes para seus padrões (que eram bem altos) e não tinha fama de relaxada, mas provavelmente estaria entre suas cinco últimas escolhas.

- Que azar – ele comentou, recostando-se na cadeira e olhando pela janela.

- Como é?

- O que foi? Esperava uma festa de boas-vindas? Não estou nem um pouco contente em fazer esse trabalho com você.

- Se alguém tem que ficar insatisfeita aqui, sou eu! Acabei justo com o cara menos cooperativo e mais antipático do sexto ano.

- Que bom que está sabendo como eu funciono, pois eu não estava planejando bancar o bonzinho.

- Ora, seu...

- E vejamos qual será o tema de vocês... – eles foram surpreendidos pela voz grave do professor.

- Será que não posso fazer isso sozinho? Dou conta, eu juro – sugeriu Scorpius.

- Desculpe, mas a Srta. Weasley não pode ficar sem nota e não será justo com os outros grupos se eu coloca-la em um trio.

Scorpius bufou, irritado, e Rose o olhou, indignada.

- Deixe-me ver... Acho que os dois podem cuidar dos Dementadores. É uma das nossas matérias mais recentes, mas não deve ser muito difícil para vocês. Tudo bem, então?

Scorpius deu de ombros, preferindo folhear o livro sobre sua mesa, como se tivesse coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar. Rose, mesmo que contrariada, assentiu.

- Ótimo. Boa sorte – e o homem seguiu para o próximo trio.

- Ok, ok... – Rose se sentou na carteira à frente da de Scorpius. – Como não temos escolha, vamos dar logo um fim nisso. Nos encontraremos amanhã na biblioteca para pesquisar sobre o assunto, pode ser?

O loiro sequer ergueu o olhar, virando uma página de seu livro.

- Malfoy, estou falando com você.

- E eu ouvi.

- Tá, então amanhã, na biblioteca, às cinco. Combinado?

- Não tenho a intenção de comparecer.

- O quê!?

- Eu não vou aparecer, você vai ficar esperando feito boba.

- Como assim, Malfoy!? Não ouse me deixar com todo o trabalho! E será que dá pra me olhar enquanto eu falo com você?

Scorpius então a mirou com seus olhos frios e cinza, fazendo o possível para demonstrar hostilidade. No entanto, Rose não se sentiu nem minimamente intimidada.

- Eu não preciso da nota – ele disse.

- Ora, e nem eu! Mas nem por isso deixarei de fazer, a nossa explicação pode ajudar aqueles que não entenderam a matéria.

- Bom, é uma pena que eu não dê a mínima – Scorpius deu um sorriso de zombaria e voltou à leitura do livro.

- Argh, me dá isso aqui! – Rose agarrou bruscamente o livro de Scorpius, fazendo com que o objeto escorregasse de seus dedos e voasse.

Pela janela.

- VOCÊ PIROU!? – Scorpius pôs-se de pé no mesmo segundo.

- Er... F-foi sem querer... – a ruiva se encolheu no lugar, visivelmente sem jeito. – V-você me aborreceu e...

- Uma ova! Vai ter que comprar um novo, sua louca!

- T-tá legal, eu compro, mas não fique tão zangado...

- Você achava o quê? Que meu livro ia sair flutuando, é? Saiba que a lei da gravidade se aplica a ele também, genialidade.

- Eu não sou tonta, Malfoy! Já disse que foi acidente! Mas, quer saber? Foi bem feito, já que você estava se recusando a me ajudar.

Scorpius cerrou os punhos, furioso até os poros. Dado por vencido, socou a superfície da mesa.

- Ótimo! Na biblioteca, amanhã então! – ele recolheu o restante de seu material e rumou para a saída da sala.

- Sr. Malfoy! A aula ainda não terminou! Sr. Malfoy, espere mais cinco minutos! – os protestos do Professor Butler foram ignorados, como era esperado.

Rose começou a fitar a porta pela qual Scorpius acabara de passar, ainda um pouco atordoada.

- E depois eu que sou a louca...

* * *

**N/a:** Para não perder o hábito, apresento-lhes a minha mais nova R/S, a qual gosto de chamar de "Chá de Desastre com Biscoitos de Sarcasmo". Por quê? Não sei, sou estranha. Isso a gente logo nota vendo o título do capítulo que é praticamente irrelevante ao conteúdo dele HSUAHSUHASUH' E nem vou me desculpar pela sinopse horrorosa, pois vocês já sabem que sou péssima com elas... :P

Enfim, esta fic será longa. Tipo, é sério. E o romance vai demorar. Tipo, e muito. Por isso, já logo deixo avisado que ninguém estará caindo de amores ou com conflitos de sentimentos em 5 ou 6 capítulos. Oh não, vai custar pra isso acontecer. Mas, com sorte, valerá a pena quando o momento chegar! Paciência é a palavra chave pra essa fic!

Eu espero sinceramente que curtam e, se assim for, deixem um review de incentivo! Os autores cansam de falar, mas é sério, os reviews são importantes!

Beijoooooos!


	2. Pessoas, ugh!

**N/a¹: **Wow, fiquei feliz com a resposta do capítulo anterior! Muito obrigada, gente ^^

Por isso, estou postando com rapidez este novo capítulo... Espero que gostem!

Bom chá com biscoitos!

* * *

**2. Pessoas, ugh!**

Rose era uma negação no quesito organização. Ela se esforçava para manter seus pertences no lugar, mas por alguma razão eles sempre acabavam espalhados por todos os cantos. Talvez, provocar o caos fosse seu dom. É, ela sempre conseguia causar confusões e nem sempre relacionadas apenas a seus bens pessoais.

Porém, hoje, este era o caso. A ruiva já estava sete minutos atrasada e não encontrava de maneira nenhuma as anotações que preparara especialmente para auxiliar no trabalho de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Talvez ela tivesse esquecido em algum outro lugar do castelo... Porém, ela podia jurar que esteve com elas aquele tempo todo.

Cinco horas e oito minutos. "O Malfoy vai me dar uma baita bronca."

Percebendo que não teria muitos resultados em sua busca, Rose decidiu ir de uma vez para o local do encontro.

Chegando lá, não se surpreendeu ao ver Scorpius sentado a uma das várias mesas de estudo, com uma grande pilha de livros ao seu lado. Ele estava de uniforme apesar de ser fim-de-semana. Como se sentisse a presença da grifinória, o loiro ergueu o rosto e começou a encara-la.

– Atrasada.

– Eu sei.

– Pelo jeito, nem todos os ingleses são impecavelmente pontuais.

– Na verdade – Rose foi ocupando a cadeira do lado oposto da mesa e deixou a bolsa no assento vago à sua direita. –, eu sou francesa. Minha mãe entrou inesperadamente em trabalho de parto enquanto estava numa viagem com meu pai. Eles não tinham nenhum preparativo, foi uma grande confusão pelo que me contaram...

Scorpius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Eu só fiz um comentário, não pedi sua história de vida.

– Nossa, você é sempre tão chato assim?

– Nossa, você é sempre tão Weasley assim?

– Não fale meu sobrenome como se fosse algo ruim.

– E que tal se _você _simplesmente não falar?

– Pare de retrucar tudo que eu digo!

– Então, pare de existir.

– Hã, com licença? – alguém disse e os dois se viraram para a mesa ao lado. Uma menina de não mais que doze anos os olhava, sem graça. – Não quero interromper nada, mas é que eu estou tentando estudar...

– M-me desculpe – disse Rose, dando um sorrisinho amarelo.

– Não vou me desculpar, mas também não quero continuar com essa discussão besta. Vamos logo pesquisar sobre esses dementadores – declarou o sonserino, tirando o primeiro livro da pilha.

Sem saída, Rose foi forçada a fazer o mesmo.

Os minutos se passaram e logo se transformaram em uma hora, duas horas. A dupla não voltara a se falar, cada um concentrado inteiramente no que fazia.

– Estamos fechando – disse a bibliotecária de repente.

– Já? – Rose procurou por alguma janela com o olhar e pôde constatar que já havia anoitecido. – Nossa, o tempo voou.

– Falando em voo? Devo esconder meus livros? Espero que não esteja pretendendo fazer outro experimento sobre a lei da gravidade.

– Toda essa amargura ainda vai acabar com você, Malfoy.

– A sua preocupação é mesmo tocante.

Rose respirou fundo, decidida a não brigar.

– Então, amanhã a gente se reúne de novo para separar o que cada um deve falar. Mas, em todo caso, acho que devemos estudar ambas as partes, só para garantir.

– Essa matéria é patética. Só vou estudar porque ando entediado.

– Não sei o que você quer provar dizendo isso, mas tanto faz. Eu estou indo jantar – Rose recolheu suas anotações e se dirigiu à saída.

Andando pelos corredores, a grifinória só tinha um pensamento em mente. "Aquele arrogante e nojento do Malfoy! Quem ele pensa que é, afinal? 'Só vou estudar porque ando entediado'! Vê se pode com esse cara? Pensa que só ele presta e todos os outros são meros e insignificantes mortais... Definitivamente, é um sujeito asqueroso!"

Não demorou e Rose percebeu que havia o som de passos atrás de si. Poucos alunos estavam naquela região do castelo e, como o som parecia ficar gradualmente mais alto, ela logo ficou curiosa. Olhou discretamente por cima do ombro.

– Ah, é você – Rose deu um suspiro cansado, não se incomodando em parar de caminhar. – Por acaso, está me seguindo ou algo assim? Isso seria no mínimo esquisito e inapropriado.

– Acontece, Weasley – Scorpius dizia, se recusando a sequer dirigir o olhar à garota a sua frente. –, que eu também estou indo jantar. E, infelizmente, este é o único caminho disponível para o Salão Principal. Se houvesse qualquer alternativa, pode estar certa de que eu optaria por ela.

– Que gentil da sua parte falar uma coisa dessas. Você sabe mesmo ser agradável.

– Bom, eu não estava tentando mesmo.

– E será que ainda que tentasse conseguiria? Eu acho que não.

Scorpius bufou, um pouco irritado, e se calou. O ambiente ao redor dos dois permaneceu em silêncio até que houvesse uma mudança de cenário e o par estivesse de volta na presença de outros alunos. Rose ficou incrivelmente aliviada. "Aleluia! Aquele clima estava acabando comigo..." ela enfim pôde se unir aos seus colegas de casa.

Assim como a ruiva, Scorpius se acomodou à mesa de sua respectiva casa. Ao se sentar, ele não cumprimentou ninguém, simplesmente começou a se servir. Isso já era algo habitual, afinal.

É verdade, Scorpius não possuía amigos na escola. Por opção, é claro. Ele _não queria_ amizades, elas davam trabalho de mais e não geravam nenhuma vantagem para ele. Tudo de que Scorpius precisava realmente era de _contatos_. Isso era mais que suficiente. Com os contatos certos, ele poderia chegar aonde quisesse, sem se preocupar com datas de aniversário bobas ou momentos incômodos em que precisaria escutar lamentos e bancar o conselheiro barato. Para que toda aquela bobagem servia? O que importava era se dar bem e ele sabia que, no mundo dos adultos, era cada um por si. Preparo nunca seria de mais.

Scorpius jamais cometeria o mesmo erro de muitos. Ele já testemunhara a queda causada por decepções e pôde ver como o impacto contra o solo conseguia ser doloroso. Aliás, bastante doloroso.

Em todo caso, jantar em paz, sem conversinhas insignificantes para interromper, era algo que ele apreciava por natureza. O loiro levava as garfadas à boca silenciosa e calmamente. "O assado está especialmente saboroso hoje."

É, ele não precisava de mais ninguém.

A alguns metros, Rose observava aquele jovem sonserino, já mais calma, mas ainda não satisfeita. Afinal, como ele conseguia? Normalmente, esse era o momento em que todos aproveitavam para reencontrar os colegas e conversar sobre os acontecimentos do dia. Será que ele não sentia falta disso? De ter alguém com quem conversar? Pela maneira despreocupada com que jantava, a resposta devia ser "não". Ela jamais conseguiria fazer o mesmo, ainda que, às vezes, se sentisse um pouco negligenciada pelas amigas.

– Ah, Rose, me desculpe por ontem. Espero que não tenha ficado chateada – falava Lena McLaggen, mal desviando o olhar das unhas que minuciosamente lixava.

Rose deixou de lado o assunto que a incomodava para dar atenção ao seu grupo. Ela se sentiria culpada, caso contrário.

– Desculpas? Mas por quê, Lena? – ela estranhou.

– Bom, você sabe, aquele trabalho de DCAT em trio. Você teve que se juntar ao Malfoy.

"Ah, é mesmo. Eu sobrei." Rose se recordou com pesar. Deu o melhor de si para esboçar um sorriso convincente.

– Não tem problema, seria impossível convencer o Professor Butler a permitir um quarteto.

– Mesmo assim, Rose, nos perdoe – Olivia Creevey falou ao seu lado, parecendo verdadeiramente arrependida. – Eu teria insistido com ele, mas...

"Não teria, não." A ruiva logo pensou. Conhecia bem a garota Creevey para saber que a última coisa que ela faria seria se opor a alguém, especialmente um professor.

Lauren Finnigan olhou por cima dos óculos, mirando Rose.

– Mas você acabou dando sorte, de certa maneira. O nosso tema é um dos piores. Além disso, o Malfoy é o aluno com as melhores notas da classe. Não há como ir mal.

– Bom, ele não é exatamente do tipo que ajuda, mas você deve ter razão... – Rose disse, baixando o olhar para o seu prato.

Ela sabia que Lauren estava até que contente por não estarem no mesmo grupo. Já tinha algum tempo que ela deixara claro que não gostava de trabalhar com Rose quando o assunto era tarefas escolares. O pequeno dom para catástrofes de Rose era provavelmente a maior razão disso.

Mas, é claro, Rose jamais colocaria suas amigas em uma posição difícil. Era preferível deixar passar a questiona-las.

Lena espreguiçou-se devagar e depois arremessou os cabelos para trás. Boa parte dos rapazes ali perto interrompeu o que estava fazendo para apreciar aquele breve momento. Rose realmente não entendia porque a amiga tinha tanta necessidade de receber atenção. Talvez quisesse apenas se afirmar ou algo do gênero.

– O dia foi tão longo. Acho que vou para a cama cedo, mas antes preciso finalizar as unhas... – a garota de longos cabelos castanhos dourados se levantou. – Você vem, certo, Olivia?

– C-claro! – a outra grifinória prontamente se pôs de pé, deixando quase toda sua refeição intocada. Rose até quis chamar sua atenção para o fato, mas sabia que seria inútil.

– Então, ótimo. Se eu ainda estiver acordada, vejo vocês no dormitório.

Com isso, as duas garotas deixaram o salão. Não demorou muito para que Lauren também se fosse. No momento em que esvaziou o prato, reuniu seus pertences.

– Quero ver se consigo terminar os exercícios de Aritmancia até hoje à noite – ela disse, seus frágeis braços carregando os pesados livros. – Nos vemos mais tarde.

– Tudo bem – respondeu Rose, dando um sorriso meio forçado.

"Pois é." E ela estava sozinha mais uma vez. Arriscou mais um olhar à mesa da Sonserina e apoiou o rosto numa das mãos, ficando reflexiva. "Quem sabe, no fim, o Malfoy seja o mais esperto. Quem sabe, ficar sozinho seja mesmo melhor em alguns casos." Será que faria alguma diferença se comparado à situação presente? A pior parte era que ela começava a ter suas dúvidas.

"De repente, parece que ficou mais frio aqui?" e ela culpou seus pensamentos desanimadores por isso.

– _Hen hen_ – alguém próximo dela pigarreou audivelmente. Rose se virou.

Era um garoto qualquer do quarto ano. Ele e mais alguns amigos estavam rindo.

– O que foi? – a ruiva indagou, desconfiada.

Não obteve uma resposta direta, o grupo apenas começou a encarar fixamente sua camisa. Rose sentiu um calor tomar conta de seu rosto.

– Mas qual é a...

"Bom, isso explica aquele frio." Pensou, vendo sua blusa encharcada de suco gelado de abóbora. Certamente iria manchar.

– Que droga! – Rose exclamou, se levantando de imediato.

Aquele tipo de acidente acontecia com certa frequência, então ela não estava realmente surpresa. "Devo ser o descuido em pessoa." Mas, ao menos, ela aprendeu com seus deslizes recorrentes que era sempre bom se precaver. "Por isso, só preciso pegar a camisa extra que está dentro da minha..."

– Ué? Cadê minha bolsa? – a grifinória olhou ao redor apenas para confirmar que havia cometido outro deslize. – Não acredito, esqueci na biblioteca! – deu um tapa na própria testa.

"Nem toda Felix Felicis do mundo pode resolver o meu problema!"

E até onde Rose sabia... Isso era provavelmente verdade.

* * *

– Você esqueceu sua bolsa aqui ontem – disse Scorpius no dia seguinte, sentado à mesma mesa que haviam ocupado antes.

Ele fez o comentário assim que ouviu Rose se jogar no assento logo à frente. Desta vez, preferiu não repreendê-la por seu atraso, visto que ela não teria nenhuma melhora em se organizar, de qualquer forma.

– E por que não me disse nada!? – a ruiva o encarava, irada. Ela acabara de recuperar a bolsa com a bibliotecária. – Mal sabe o aperto que passei...

– Você que não devia ser tão desatenta. Não tenho a obrigação de bancar sua babá e ficar entregando as coisas que você deixa jogadas por aí.

– Não é questão de bancar a babá, e sim de fazer uma mínima gentileza! Não teria doído muito entregar minha bolsa quando me viu no corredor a caminho do jantar.

– É, mas... Não, não é do meu feitio ser gentil – o loiro deu de ombros, continuando suas anotações sobre o trabalho.

Rose começou a arfar, ainda mais furiosa. Aquele garoto era tão... Tão...

– Ei, se importa de respirar mais baixo? Está me desconcentrando – ele disse, para o desprazer da grifinória.

Ela amassou um pedaço de pergaminho para evitar lançar uma maldição no sonserino.

"Calma, Rose... Ele só quer tira-la do sério... Você é melhor do que isso e vai terminar esse trabalho sem se descontrolar." Rose ditava instruções a si mesma, consciente de que uma cena na biblioteca em nada lhe ajudaria.

Scorpius pigarreou.

– Então, eu acho melhor se eu começar falando sobre a origem e as características físicas dos dementadores, em seguida, você entra e descreve o efeito de sua presença nas pessoas, mesmo os trouxas. Pode falar sobre o uso já abolido em Azkaban e os motivos de os terem tirado de tal função. Finalmente, eu finalizo, comentando sobre onde eles estão atualmente e o que fazem para sobreviver. Fim. Mais do que isso deve confundir aquelas mentes já bem limitadas do pessoal da sala.

– Mas por que você tanto inicia quanto termina? Mesmo que eu esteja com tanto trabalho quanto você, me parece estranha essa divisão de falas...

Scorpius ergueu o rosto, olhando-a pela primeira vez desde que a garota chegara. Ele parecia ainda mais sério que antes.

– É verdade que eu não me importo com esse trabalho estúpido ou com a nota que receberei, mas não deixarei que você estrague a apresentação. Não posso correr esse risco deixando partes essenciais nas suas mãos.

Seco e direto.

Um nó se formou na garganta de Rose. Aquelas palavras machucavam sim, mas não fora a primeira vez que as ouvira. Ele tinha razão, ela acabaria fazendo alguma coisa para atrapalhar, como sempre.

Baixou o rosto, deixando que a franja escondesse seus olhos. A última coisa de que Rose precisava era que Scorpius a visse com uma expressão fragilizada e vulnerável.

– Você... Tem razão. – Ela disse, não muito animada. – Ainda bem que você pensou em tudo.

Ela não poderia esperar por nada diferente, certo? Até mesmo alguém como Malfoy sabia que Rose só causava problemas. "Eu sempre sou um incômodo."

Scorpius podia não ter muita experiência com pessoas, mas não pôde deixar de estranhar aquela reação. Ele acreditava que a ruiva o responderia mais uma vez em fúria e brigaria por mais alguma fala do seminário, porém, ela simplesmente concordou. Não houve gritos ou protestos, apenas um fraco consentimento.

Havia algo de errado. Entretanto, Scorpius logo deixou de lado aquele pensamento, escrevendo mais algumas observações em seu pergaminho. "Não é da minha conta. Só quero acabar com isso de uma vez. Ela só precisa cumprir sua parte, e eu, a minha."

Os dois estudaram por mais algumas horas, até que tudo estivesse perfeitamente memorizado. Ao acabarem, ainda não eram sequer cinco da tarde. Isso deu à Rose uma pequena esperança de que pudesse encontrar suas amigas em Hogsmeade antes que voltassem para o castelo. Elas haviam dito que haviam terminado seus trabalhos e estudos mais cedo, então iriam ao Três Vassouras para relaxar. Rose queria fazer parte daquilo também.

– Devemos ser uns dos últimos a apresentar, já que a nossa matéria é umas das mais recentes. Aproveite esses dias extras para revisar o conteúdo – Scorpius mais ordenou do que aconselhou, enquanto arrumava todos os seus livros e pergaminhos rabiscados.

Rose juntou os pertences que deixara sobre a mesa e os equilibrou desajeitadamente nos braços.

– Ok – falou ela. – Vai dar tudo certo no dia, não se preocupe.

– Não estou preocupado... – Scorpius resmungou.

Alguns instantes depois, o loiro percebeu que já estava sozinho mais uma vez. Suspirou. "Paz e tranquilidade." Mas não por muito tempo. Logo, notou um objeto pendurado na cadeira que Rose ocupava há pouco tempo.

– De novo!? Como uma pessoa pode ser tão desleixada assim? – ele fitava a bolsa carteiro feita em lona com desaprovação.

_"- Não é questão de bancar a babá, e sim de fazer uma mínima gentileza!_ _Não teria doído muito entregar minha bolsa quando me viu no corredor a caminho do jantar."_

As palavras de Rose lhe vieram à mente, deixando-o indeciso. Talvez ele devesse... "Não! Ser gentil realmente não é comigo... Ela que precisa prestar mais atenção em suas coisas. Isso deve servir de lição para que ela pare de vez com esses descuidos."

Então, por alguma razão, lembrou-se da cabeça baixa e da resposta fraca da garota. "O que deu nela naquela hora, afinal?"

_"- Você... Tem razão. Ainda bem que você pensou em tudo."_

A indecisão apenas cresceu. "Mas que droga! Por que é que me sinto compelido a ajudar? Eu não me importo com aquela desastrada e muito menos se ela vive largando a bolsa por aí!" Recomeçou a guardar seu material, evitando a todo custo olhar para a bolsa esquecida no espaldar da cadeira.

"Azar o dela, não tenho nada com isso..." ele apoiou uma alça de sua mochila num ombro e se pôs de pé. Pela última vez, espiou de leve a bolsa imóvel da grifinória.

– ARGH! Que merda! – exclamou em frustração.

* * *

Mais um lance de escadas e Rose chegaria ao sétimo andar, onde se encontrava a sala comunal da Grifinória. Ela esteve andando em modo automático, dando cada passo sem se importar com o que a cercava.

Será que as garotas ainda estariam no Três Vassouras? Ela dissera a elas que faria o possível para aparecer por lá. Elas a aguardariam, mesmo que fosse só um pouco?

Tudo até que correra bem hoje, ainda que mais uma vez tivesse sido comprovado que, apesar de seus esforços, a ruiva sempre traria mais problemas do que ajuda.

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos, que nem notara como aquele material em seus braços pesava e como tal peso diminuía sua velocidade. Seu corpo demonstrava sinais de cansaço, porém ela não deu importância.

"Espero que elas estejam me esperando."

– WEASLEY!

Aquele grito a pegou de surpresa. Ela quase deu um salto, abraçando fortemente os pertences contra o peito. Quando enfim se virou, viu um Scorpius ofegante, apoiando-se nos joelhos para se recuperar do que pareceu uma longa corrida até ali.

– Vo... cê... – ele tentava readquirir o fôlego. – Você... Esqueceu...

Então, ele estendeu na direção da garota a surrada bolsa de lona.

Rose prendeu o ar, muito surpresa. Tornou-se consciente do peso em seus braços e da falta que aquele objeto esteve lhe fazendo.

– Eu...

Scorpius se recompôs, ficando com a postura mais ereta possível. Ele continuava a estender a bolsa com firmeza, porém Rose não sabia dizer se aquela expressão em seu rosto era de irritação ou se era outra coisa. De todo modo, ele parecia ficar um pouco impaciente.

Ela enfim pegou sua bolsa, prontamente colocando seu material dentro dela. Voltou-se para o sonserino com um sorriso.

– Você a trouxe dessa vez.

Scorpius sentiu-se constrangido com o comentário e virou o rosto para o lado.

– Duas vezes seguidas, Weasley? Não acredito que alguém possa ser tão distraído quanto você. – O loiro falou, sentindo um calor incomum nas bochechas.

"Mas o que é isso? Eu estou corando...? Ah, sem chance!" pensou, mas mesmo assim cobriu a face com uma mão disfarçadamente. Quando se sentiu um pouco mais confiante para olha-la novamente, percebeu que ela ainda sorria para ele. Era um sorriso tão estranho e alegre, e... Qual era o problema daquela garota?

– O que é, Weasley? – perguntou, sem mais delongas.

– Obrigada.

Scorpius sentiu aquele estranho calor aumentar e se amaldiçoou por isso.

– Só tome mais cuidado, talvez eu não esteja por perto na próxima... – então, o loiro notou como o que dissera pareceu ter outro sentido quando dito daquela maneira. Até a grifinória pareceu achar suas palavras inesperadas. – Espera, não foi o que eu quis dizer! Mesmo que eu esteja por perto, não vou ficar fazendo caridade e você não deve esperar isso dos outros também. Deu pra entender?

Rose apenas riu.

– Não ria! Falo sério!

Ela se conteve, vendo que era o melhor a ser feito. Mas não conseguiu se livrar do sorriso.

– Entendi, pode deixar. A partir de agora, prestarei o dobro de atenção!

– Melhor que seja o triplo, seu nível de descuido é fora de série – Scorpius alfinetou.

Em outras circunstâncias, Rose teria retrucado, porém estava feliz demais para aquilo. Em vez disso, ela assentiu com vigor e disse:

– O triplo, então!

"Que entusiasmo é esse?" Scorpius estranhou. Mas já havia perdido tempo demais com aquela situação toda e decidiu que havia coisas mais importantes com que se ocupar.

– Vou para o meu quarto agora. Passar bem. – Falou sem cerimônia, começando a andar no sentido oposto.

– Nos vemos amanhã na aula! – Rose disse animadamente, acenando para o garoto mesmo este estando de costas para ela.

"Não dá para parar com esse tom eufórico?" Scorpius revirou os olhos e logo sumiu das vistas da grifinória.

Rose não sabia bem dizer por que ficara tão contente repentinamente. Apenas porque o sonserino trouxera sua bolsa? Não, não era isso. Pensando melhor...

Ela estava em mais um de seus ocasionais momentos infelizes, se sentindo outra vez como se fosse um problema para todos, rezando para que suas amigas se recordassem dela e a aguardassem... Quando, então, Scorpius apareceu.

Ele, dentre todas as pessoas, surgiu, mesmo tendo deixado claro que desaprovava a desatenção da grifinória, mesmo sempre parecendo tão inflexível e arrogante. Apesar disso tudo, ele a procurou.

Rose sentiu como se tivesse recebido uma nova chance. Certo, ela havia fracassado, mas podia tentar de novo. Ela não era um caso sem esperanças, afinal.

Era isso! Rose não se daria por vencida, continuaria a perseverar! Eventualmente, ela acertaria.

* * *

Scorpius rolava de um lado para o outro na cama, evitando esbarrar em sua gata, Sienna, que estava aconchegada próxima aos seus pés. Bufou, quase exasperado. Por que ele não conseguia dormir? Ah sim, toda vez que ele estava prestes a cair no sono, aquela cena lhe voltava a memória e o fazia ficar desperto mais uma vez.

Então, era aquela estranha sensação que todos sentiam quando faziam algo de realmente gentil aos outros e eram agradecidos por isso? Será que aquilo era mesmo o normal? Fosse qual fosse a resposta, tudo de que Scorpius tinha certeza era de que ele detestava tal sensação. Não havia nada que o loiro mais odiasse do que não estar sobre o controle, do que não saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Talvez não tivesse feito nada se tivesse alguma ideia dos efeitos posteriores à sua ação... Era tão esquisito. É, ele definitivamente não gostava.

– Está decidido. Nunca mais vou ser legal com alguém – sussurrou, virado para o travesseiro, fechando os olhos com força.

Ugh. Pessoas só significavam tormentos à sua mente.

* * *

**N/a²: **Pois bem, quem sabe os primeiros sinais de amizade comecem a surgir... Ou não. Afinal, gosto de judiar um pouquinho dos personagens antes de coloca-los no bom caminho MWUAHAHAHA (que medo, acho que tenho um lado meio sádico...)  
Quaisquer erros de digitação, me perdoem. Revisarei assim que puder o texto, mas mesmo assim sempre escapam alguns...  
Obrigada a todo mundo que comentou no cap. 1 e também a Dreamy por me dar excelentes ideias e conselhos pra essa fic!  
Estive fazendo um esboço dos capítulos futuros e... Caramba, essa coisa vai ficar grande mesmo. Mas estou me divertindo demais com ela!

Estou louca pra saber o que estão achando, podem comentar sem medo!

Beijoooos!


	3. Que As Férias Comecem!

**N/a: **Bom chá com biscoitos!

* * *

**3. Que As Férias Comecem!**

A sala de aula estava bem barulhenta. Scorpius observava a movimentação – a qual ele considerava desnecessária – de seus colegas. O grupo que pesquisara sobre a maldição Cruciatus havia acabado de terminar sua apresentação e os outros alunos conversavam entre si sobre o que haviam acabado de ver e aprender. O loiro, porém, estava à beira do tédio, já não vendo a hora daquilo tudo ter fim. Por sinal, ele e Rose eram os próximos.

Scorpius reparou que, a algumas carteiras de distância, Rose encarava um ponto fixo da mesa, enquanto segurava a barra da saia com força, tentando controlar sua respiração ligeiramente ofegante.

"Ela está quase hiperventilando ali." Ele pensou, temendo que a parceira desmaiasse antes de se apresentarem. Sabia que até daria conta de fazer tudo sozinho, mas então teria sido um desperdício todo aquele tempo que passara estudando na biblioteca – que, aliás, fora contra sua vontade.

Quando o professor os chamou, ambos se levantaram. Enquanto o loiro andava despreocupado até a frente da sala, os movimentos de Rose eram tão rígidos que pareciam mecânicos. Com a mão trêmula, ela pegou um giz e tentou escrever seu tema no quadro negro. Scorpius, vendo aquela caligrafia completamente irregular e ilegível, revirou os olhos e pegou outro pedaço de giz, fazendo aquela tarefa ele mesmo.

– D-desculpe – Rose disse em uma voz fraca, com o olhar baixo.

O som dos cochichos começou a atormentar o sonserino. Ele podia ouvir os discretos, mas nada gentis comentários de alguns colegas em relação a sua parceira. Aquilo com certeza não estava ajudando em nada a acalmar os nervos daquela ruiva.

Suspirou em leve exasperação.

– Professor Butler, será que poderia nos dar um minuto? – Scorpius perguntou.

O professor olhou o seu relógio de pulso e, em seguida, ajeitou a gravata borboleta.

– Tudo bem, mas sejam rápidos.

Scorpius agarrou o pulso de Rose e a guiou com pouca delicadeza para o lado de fora da sala. A garota deixou-se levar, aos tropeços, apesar de ter ficado surpresa com a ação repentina.

– Afinal – ele iniciou, fechando a porta atrás de si e mirando a grifinória seriamente. –, qual é o problema agora? Você parecia bem mais determinada no domingo.

– B-bem, eu estava mesmo. Acho que poderia dizer que estava até confiante, mas...

– Mas?

– Você não viu as apresentações durante a semana? A maioria foi impecável! Mesmo com o tempo reduzido de algumas delas, por terem sido feitas com o tempo cedido das aulas de outros professores, eles não falharam nem gaguejaram. E, agora, somos justamente os últimos! Isso é pressão demais...

"Eu devo ter sido inimigo de Merlin na outra vida..." Scorpius não acreditava que a garota teria uma crise bem naquele momento. Tinha que pensar na melhor maneira de lidar com aquilo, ainda que suas opções fossem escassas.

"Eu prometi que nunca mais seria legal... Mas estou ficando sem escolhas... Droga."

– Tudo bem, escute, Weasley. Não vai levar mais que dez minutos. Nós dois dominamos o conteúdo e definimos exatamente o momento em que cada um deve falar. Se, por um acaso, alguém esquecer alguma parte, o outro pode muito bem cobri-lo. Eu trouxe alguns recortes com fotos, posso prega-los na lousa, se quiser. Tenho certeza de que o pessoal é tão tapado que vai ficar apenas olhando para as figuras se mexendo enquanto só escuta, ou seja, ninguém vai ficar te encarando ou algo do tipo.

Rose ainda parecia hesitante, mas ergueu seus olhos azuis para mirar o garoto.

– E-então... Isso quer dizer que... – ela falava, incerta. – Você está confiando em mim, Malfoy?

Ele recuou um passo diante da pergunta. Confiança? O que aquilo tinha a ver? Não havia espaço para tal coisa, era apenas um estúpido trabalho obrigatório, não? Porém, pelo olhar aflito e sério de Rose, devia significar algo realmente importante para ela. Não que o loiro de fato entendesse, pois a pergunta soara bastante tola para ele.

Mas, aparentemente, era isso que ela precisava escutar.

"Não temos tempo para mais drama, vou acabar logo com isso..."

– Sim, Weasley – ele disse no tom mais convincente possível. – Estou confiando em você e sei que vai dar o seu melhor.

"Argh, soa ainda pior quando sai da minha boca..." Scorpius se segurou para não comprimir as feições numa careta de desgosto.

Mas, para sua sorte, tinha razão: era exatamente do que a ruiva precisava.

Os olhos de Rose adquiriram um incrível brilho e seus lábios formaram um enorme e sincero sorriso.

– Ah, é mesmo? Está falando sério? T-tudo bem, então! Vou mostrar que sou digna! – ela disse, decidida, e simplesmente adentrou a sala.

– Ela fica tão assustadora quando fica animada... – Scorpius murmurou antes de também entrar.

Assim como dissera que faria, Scorpius fixou no quadro negro algumas fotos que havia obtido durante a pesquisa e que guardara na mochila. Sem mais um segundo a perder, ele se postou em seu lugar e começou a falar.

Rose ficara impressionada com a fluidez daquela explicação, ainda que às vezes parecesse um pouco frio e direto demais. De todo modo, ele era incrivelmente seguro de suas palavras, algo que ela podia apenas admirar.

No momento em que o garoto terminara de falar sobre o aspecto físico dos dementadores, Rose soube que sua vez havia chegado. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos.

"Eu consigo!"

Como se fosse uma pessoa totalmente diferente de pouco mais de cinco minutos atrás, Rose foi concisa por completo, não vacilando em nem uma sílaba. Scorpius precisava admitir uma ligeira surpresa, mas, afinal, aquilo era o mínimo, certo? Não fazia mais do que a obrigação, oras...

Captando sua deixa, Scorpius prosseguiu.

– Atualmente, os dementadores estão em bem menor número, aparecendo em localidades mais específicas. E isso se deve... – cortou sua fala no meio ao dirigir um rápido olhar a Rose.

Ela parecia contente de verdade, quase orgulhosa de si. Scorpius sentiu-se estranho ao ver aquela expressão da grifinória, como se sentisse parcialmente responsável por aquele sorriso no rosto dela. Suas palavras não haviam sido inteiramente sinceras naquela hora, mas ela acreditara tanto que havia de fato se esforçado ao máximo para não decepciona-lo.

"Eu trapaceei, mas mesmo assim..." e, sem aviso prévio, outro sentimento que ele ainda não experimentara até então o invadiu.

"Será que isso é o que chamam de... Remorso?"

Talvez, desta vez, ele devesse realmente dar a Rose seu voto de confiança. Ela havia feito por merecer e, pelo jeito, aquele tipo de coisa tinha uma importância para a ruiva.

"Por que estou fazendo isso? Vou parecer um idiota..." mesmo com tal pensamento, Scorpius pigarreou e acenou com a cabeça para a parceira.

Ela, estranhando tanto sua ação como seu silêncio repentino, o olhou confusa.

– O que foi? – perguntou num sussurro.

O loiro desviou o olhar e pigarreou mais vez, mas mais alto. Levaram alguns segundos para Rose compreender, porém ela logo deu uma leve risada descontraída.

– Ah, entendi, er, quer dizer... Como dizíamos, isso acontece, pois eles podem apenas surgir se o local tiver as condições mínimas necessárias, algo que agora é mais inconstante graças ao banimento de seu uso pelo Ministério. Enfim... Com isso, concluímos a nossa apresentação. Obrigada pela atenção.

Então, a classe os aplaudiu.

Rose nem sabia como reagir. Seu olhar ficou vagueando de rosto para rosto, sem se concentrar, um misto intenso de emoções a confundindo. Ela levou as mãos à face, sentindo suas bochechas extremamente quentes.

"Por Merlin... Será que eu realmente fiz tudo direito? Eu me saí bem de verdade? Não consigo acreditar, deve ser a primeira vez desde..." sua linha de raciocínio parou ao se lembrar de seu parceiro de trabalho, que não parecia muito satisfeito com todos aqueles aplausos. "O Malfoy... Ele me deu a última fala. Por que será que ele fez aquilo? Talvez ele tenha mesmo confiança em mim. Eu... valho a pena?"

Rose não se sentia feliz assim há muito tempo, isso era nítido.

Quando os colegas se acalmaram, Scorpius encontrou uma brecha para retornar à sua carteira. Antes mesmo que a alcançasse, o sinal tocou.

– Finalmente! – ele exclamou, pegando suas coisas e rumando para o lado de fora com rapidez.

Tudo que Rose, que ainda estava em frente à classe, pôde ver foi um veloz borrão passando pela porta.

– Esse daí sempre sai apressado – comentou o Professor Butler, se aproximando da ruiva. – Nem me deixou dar o veredito final.

– O-o quê? O senhor já decidiu a nota?

O professor riu.

– Não, não, estava só brincando. Mas já posso dizer em adiantamento que os dois se saíram muito bem.

Rose sorriu.

– Obrigada.

– E sabe, Srta. Weasley, achei que vocês estavam em ótima sintonia. Digo, para duas pessoas que não queriam trabalhar juntas.

O sorriso de Rose tornou-se mais tímido, mas não menos contente.

– É... No fim, o Malfoy se mostrou bem diferente do que eu imaginava. Só que eu ainda não o entendo de jeito nenhum.

* * *

Enfim, havia acabado. O sexto ano escolar de Scorpius chegara ao seu fim e o garoto sentia que podia finalmente respirar. Ao contrário de seus colegas, o motivo de descanso não eram os estudos, e sim os próprios colegas.

"Este ano foi duro... Principalmente agora no final." Ele pensava, mirando a mesa da Grifinória no jantar de despedida. Mas que sufoco... Ele passara anos mantendo uma postura rígida e distante, e acabou vacilando logo agora nas últimas semanas. Nada havia mudado, mas ainda assim, parecia que tinha algo de diferente. "Talvez eu só não consiga me perdoar por um comportamento tão desnecessário e, arrisco dizer, altruísta. Afinal, eu não ganhei nada deixando aquela garota feliz. Pelo menos, ela não veio me procurar depois da apresentação... Ainda bem que entendeu que tudo era com o objetivo estritamente acadêmico." Cansado, Scorpius suspirou, cutucando a comida no prato. Não devia ter dado aquela fala para ela. Na hora, sentiu-se mal por ter mentido e achou que ela merecia o seu voto de confiança, mas no fim esse foi seu maior erro. Não havia gentilezas e segundas chances no mundo lá fora. Fora fraco. Tudo que queria era prometer que não faria mais aquilo, porém essa última falha o abalara um pouco... Precisava de foco. Precisava manter a cabeça no lugar.

* * *

– Pai! – Rose abraçou fortemente seu pai quando o avistou na plataforma. Ele a ergueu do chão, entusiasmado.

– Rosie, por favor, nunca mais fique tanto tempo longe – disse Ron, se recusando a soltar a filha.

– Meu Deus, parece que a cada ano fica mais sensível. – Hermione, logo ao lado, usava um tom de reprovação, porém sorria. – Imagino quando ela sair de casa, que escândalo será.

– O quê?! – o homem quase guinchou, largando a ruiva e a encarando em desespero. – Mas a Rose nunca vai deixar a nossa casa, não é, filhinha?

– B-bom, eu n...

– Ei, família.

O trio se virou para encontrar um sorridente Hugo carregando pesadas malas.

– Ah não! Me esqueci de pegar a bagagem! – falou Rose, ao notar as mãos ocupadas de Hugo.

– Calma, maninha. Olhe melhor – ele disse indicando com um aceno o que carregava.

O garoto carregava na verdade quatro malas, duas as quais eram de Rose. Ela suspirou em alívio.

– Ai, que distração a minha... Obrigada, Hugo.

Hugo deu uma piscadela.

– O que você faria sem mim?

Três dos bruxos ali já podiam aparatar, porém, por causa do mais novo dentre eles, tinham que usar o carro para ir para casa. Rose não via problema. Na verdade, ela gostava muito de andar de carro. Adorava abrir a janela e sentir o vento no rosto. Imaginava se a sensação ao voar livremente sobre uma vassoura era semelhante. Sempre quisera saber, mas nunca tivera coragem o bastante para experimentar. Não jogava muito Quadribol quando criança e nem era boa nisso, de qualquer forma. As aulas de voo do primeiro ano foram um completo desastre, sendo que a ruiva só conseguiu planar a pouco mais de um metro e meio do chão. "Ainda bem que aquela matéria não reprovava." Mas, mesmo depois, o medo da queda sempre superava sua vontade.

"Nessas férias, quem sabe?" pensou, distraída olhando rua afora. Entretanto, em algum canto dentro de si, sabia que ainda não tinha coragem. Ainda não estava pronta.

– Acho que a Rose saiu do ar de novo, mãe – Rose foi despertada dos devaneios pelo comentário do irmão.

Ela imediatamente se endireitou no banco, cruzando os braços.

– Chato.

– Deixe a sua irmã em paz, Hugo – repreendeu Hermione. – Ron, acho que você virou na rua errada.

– Sem chance, eu vi claramente a placa ali atrás.

– Não, aquele era o letreiro do restaurante...

Seus pais continuaram a discutir sobre a rota para casa e Rose escorregou um pouco no assento, voltando aos seus pensamentos.

"Ai, ai, as férias... As últimas pra valer. Vai ser a mesma coisa de sempre. Bom, pode ser que eu leia algo de novo na Floreios & Borrões. Quem sabe, eu e as meninas saiamos com mais frequência, isso seria legal... Vai haver alguns aniversários na família, então irei a algumas festas... Parece que é só."

Ela logo viu que o melhor seria não criar grandes expectativas.

* * *

– Sienna, acho que vou morrer – disse Scorpius para sua gata de estimação, que o encarava deitada na cama.

O jovem Malfoy estava quase em desespero. O primeiro dia de férias passara lenta e dolorosamente, o que era muito diferente da ideia que o loiro tivera sobre suas férias de verão.

– Deve haver algo de errado – continuou Scorpius, andando de um lado para o outro do quarto. – Tudo bem, tem pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas que estou em casa, mas essa inquietude não é normal. Não consigo fazer minhas atividades de costume, como ler, treinar sozinho no jardim de trás, jogar xadrez, qualquer coisa! Nada está me prendendo e eu não sei por quê...

Ele se jogou de costas na cama e sua gata deu um fraco miado.

– Acho que vou ter recorrer ao meu último recurso. Eu detesto ter que chegar a esses extremos, afinal, eu devia ter competência para me virar, mas... Ugh. Vou ter que pedir ajuda.

Cerca de um minuto depois, Scorpius estava em frente à porta do escritório da mansão. Bateu duas vezes na madeira antes de entrar.

– Pai...?

– Pode entrar, Scorpius – Draco disse.

O garoto adentrou o cômodo em silêncio, se sentando em seguida em uma cadeira em frente à escrivaninha.

Draco organizou rapidamente alguns papéis e os colocou em um monte para o lado.

– A que devo sua visita? Você raramente aparece quando estou trabalhando – disse, dando um sorriso que Scorpius não viu por estar encarando o próprio colo.

– Desculpe por isso, não queria atrapalhar.

– O quê? Não, não precisa se desculpar, eu já estava pensando em dar uma pausa.

Scorpius assentiu, ainda sem encarar o pai. Era difícil para ele, não gostava de importunar o Sr. Malfoy com seus problemas bobos. Precisava ser mais decidido e independente, caso contrário, o que Draco pensaria dele?

Scorpius apertou as mãos com força, adquirindo coragem para começar a falar.

– E então? O que foi? Está com algum problema?

"Eu não quero parecer fraco. Pedir ajuda... Isso é coisa de quem é fraco."

– Scorpius? – Draco o chamou, ficando um pouco preocupado.

– Pai, eu... Eu não... Estou conseguindo manter meu foco.

– Seu foco?

– É, não sei se aguento mais dois meses se todos os dias forem como hoje.

– Como assim? Alguma coisa aconteceu? – o homem perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

– Nada! Exatamente isso!

– Espere, está tentando me dizer que... Está entediado?

– Não, não é isso. Eu só não estou satisfeito fazendo o que costumo fazer.

– Bom... – Draco se inclinou para frente, pousando os braços na superfície da escrivaninha. – E por que não tenta fazer algo novo?

Scorpius semicerrou os olhos, finalmente encarando o pai.

– Algo novo? Como o quê? Todas as coisas de que eu gosto posso fazer aqui, não tem praticamente mais nada que seja do meu interesse.

Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo mais uma vez.

– Agora, Scorpius, você está soando bem arrogante.

"Ai. Essa doeu."

– Filho, você está excluindo literalmente um mundo de coisas. Não precisa se limitar só àquilo que você já conhece. Tem que haver algo lá fora que lhe interesse.

Scorpius bufou em frustração.

– Você não está entendendo... Do jeito que estou, vou acabar desandando. Só de estar aqui falando, me sinto tão... Tão dependente. Queria poder resolver meus conflitos eu mesmo.

Draco observou o desanimado filho por alguns instantes, pensativo. Enquanto isso, Scorpius sentia-se quase embaraçado por ter dito aquilo tudo, quem sabe tivesse sido franco até demais. Talvez tivesse exposto inconsistência e incapacidade. Seus pais não podiam ver aquele seu lado, ele sequer deveria ter um lado como aquele na verdade.

– Bom, eu tenho uma ideia do que você pode fazer. Se forem independência e foco de que precisa...

Scorpius começou a mira-lo, esperançoso, enquanto Draco procurava algo em suas gavetas.

– Isto! – então, o mais novo recebeu um pedaço de papel meio amassado.

– Mas o quê...? "Necessita-se de ajudantes, 12 galeões por semana"... Espera aí, um emprego de verão?

– Sim, recebi esse folheto enquanto andava pelo Beco Diagonal outro dia. Ia jogar fora, mas acabei me esquecendo.

– Certo, mas como um emprego vai me ajudar?

– Como assim como vai ajuda-lo? Para ter um emprego, é necessário responsabilidade, competência e comprometimento. Além disso, iria certamente ocupar seu tempo.

"Será mesmo? Trabalhar durante as férias? Tecnicamente, eu não preciso do dinheiro, apesar de não gostar de ter meus pais bancando todas as minhas despesas. Não que uns 50 galeões por mês seja muita coisa, mas eu me sentiria um pouco melhor em relação aos meus gastos, eu acho." Pensando bem, um emprego lhe renderia uma imagem mais esforçada e dedicada, além de também madura e independente. Enquanto todos desperdiçariam seus dias com festas e outras bobagens, ele estaria dando duro e sendo um adulto. "Ha! Isso sim é brilhante. Vou estar com certeza em vantagem..."

– Tudo bem, acho que um pouco de experiência profissional não vai fazer mal – disse Scorpius, tentando soar mais sério.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, uma segunda-feira, Scorpius foi ao Beco Diagonal reivindicar a vaga de ajudante na Floreios & Borrões. Aquela livraria era um dos lugares os quais ele visitava de vez em quando em seu tempo livre, quando se cansava dos livros que tinha em casa. Jamais teria pensado que iria até lá para pedir um emprego, porém.

– Com licença – disse ao entrar. Podia não ser a pessoa mais simpática do mundo, mas recebera uma educação exemplar na infância.

A loja devia ter aberto há pouco tempo, então estava praticamente vazia. Um homem bem idoso e um pouco corcunda veio saudá-lo. Possuía uma barba branca que chegava ao meio do peito e usava vestes longas e puídas.

– Bem-vindo, meu jovem. No que posso ajuda-lo?

– Eu vim por causa disso – Scorpius retirou do bolso o folheto e entregou-o ao senhor.

– Vejamos... Ah, está interessado na vaga de vendedor?

Scorpius engoliu à seco. "Vendedor" ele dissera?

– B-bem, eu estava esperando por algo que envolvesse menos contato com as pessoas, como alguém que confere o estoque ou...

O velho deu uma risada que assustou o loiro.

– Ah, garoto, você é engraçado. Bom, você também teria que conferir o estoque de vez em quando, mas sua função principal é vender os livros e ajudar os clientes.

"Isso significa falar diretamente com clientes? Argh, não sei se terei paciência..."

– Não é um trabalho difícil, nem muito cansativo. Quer dizer, para esses velhos ossos já não dá... – o idoso riu de novo e Scorpius se forçou a dar um meio sorriso. – Normalmente, só um ou dois ajudantes já me bastam, porém no último verão meus funcionários quase não deram conta, tamanha a demanda. Então, para evitar que aconteça de novo, resolvi contratar mais alguém. Dividido por três, o trabalho deve ser razoável.

"É, agora já estou aqui mesmo. Vou ter que lidar com pessoas quando tiver um emprego de verdade no Ministério, gostando ou não. É melhor ir treinando para que, quando chegar o momento, não seja tão estressante." Scorpius tentava se convencer, lembrando-se de algo que sua mãe certa vez dissera.

– Então, preciso fazer uma entrevista? Preencher algum formulário?

– Oh não, meu jovem, não precisamos dessa burocracia. Se quiser, pode começar agora mesmo. É só pôr o avental do uniforme e mãos à obra!

"Como as coisas podem ser tão simples assim? Esse velho deve ter algum parafuso solto..."

– Ah, mas é claro, tem um detalhe crucial. Qual é o seu nome, rapaz?

– Scorpius Malfoy.

– Muito prazer, Malfoy. Eu sou Angus Miller.

– Prazer.

Após aquela breve introdução, Scorpius foi vestir o avental. Parecia mais um trapo verde antigo e empoeirado. Ele fez uma nota mental para se lembrar de lavar mais tarde.

– Quase me esqueci! – o Sr. Miller disse quando viu o garoto deixando a sala dos funcionários. – Você devia conhecer os seus colegas...

– O quê? Gente? Ah não, eu dispenso...

– Ora, deixe de cerimônia, eu vou chama-los. Devem estar no andar de cima repondo os livros de Alquimia do lote que chegou...

Scorpius revirou os olhos, impaciente, enquanto o idoso ia a passos de tartaruga chamar os outros. Não havia necessidade para aquilo. Ele saberia distinguir quem era funcionário de quem era cliente apenas de olhar o avental, não precisavam trocar uma frase sequer.

"Eu detesto mesmo pessoas."

O que pareceu para ele um século depois, o Sr. Miller retornou com um par de pessoas atrás de si.

– Scorpius Malfoy, este é Austin Hover – ele apontou para um jovem alto de cabelos e olhos castanhos, que devia já ter seus vinte e poucos.

– E aí, cara! Vamos ser colegas de trabalho? Que demais! – Austin deu um soco camarada no ombro do loiro, que apenas massageou o local do impacto com uma carranca.

"Por que eu? Tinha que ser um idiota desses, é a minha sina."

– Bom, e esta é a...

"Não..."

– NÃO PODE SER! – as duas vozes berraram em uníssono.

– Rose, está tudo bem? – perguntou o Sr. Miller.

"De todos os lugares... Vim parar justamente no que ela trabalha nas férias!? Realmente só pode ser a _minha sina_!"

* * *

**N/a:** Tan tan tan taaaan... tan.

Bom, quando tive a ideia da fic, uma das coisas que sempre mantive em mente foi fazê-los trabalharem juntos durante as férias. Mesmo antes de ajeitar e criar todos os outros detalhes, minha ideia fixa era "cara, esses dois vão ter que ter o mesmo emprego de verão, isso vai ser impagável!". Ainda não cruzei com uma fic com tal trama, mas gosto muito dela :) E é uma boa oportunidade para se conhecerem melhor, não é? Também para as belas patadas do Scorpius e as trapalhadas da Rosita hehe

Ai ai, estou cheia de ideias para essas férias deles, apenas aguardem! Preciso também dizer que, a partir desse período, outros personagens começarão a receber mais destaque. Meu foco ainda será Scorose, mas uma boa fic também precisa dar a devida atenção aos seus personagens secundários! ;D

Ih, tagarelei. Lo siento.

Bom, fico por aqui! Leitores lindos, agora que a história começa pra valer!

Beijooooos!


	4. Sorry's Not Good Enough

**4. Sorry's Not Good Enough**

Talvez, ele só estivesse muito mal acostumado. Isso, ou aquele trabalho era na verdade alguma espécie de provação.

- Eu fui mandado até aqui, posso ajudar a senhora em algum-...

Scorpius, de repente, recebeu o que pareceu uma tonelada de livros para carregar da mulher que fora auxiliar.

- Ah, que bom que você apareceu! Achei que teria que segurar esses livros para sempre!

- Senhora... – Scorpius tentava falar, apesar do peso que quase superava sua força. – Temos... Cestas... Para essa quantidade de... Livros...

- Por Merlin, é mesmo? Ah, mas agora você já está aqui! Me diga, onde fica a seção de Astronomia?

Se sua varinha estivesse ao alcance, o loiro poderia jurar que teria azarado a cliente naquele mesmo instante.

Além de clientes inconvenientes, Scorpius precisava lidar com as entregas de novos lotes.

- Por favor, assine aqui – um homem com a barba por fazer e uma expressão de pouco caso lhe estendia um pedaço amassado de pergaminho.

Antes de qualquer coisa, o garoto foi verificar o conteúdo das caixas.

- Mas... Mas o que é isso?! É algum tipo de piada? Esses livros estão encharcados e manchados! Magia nenhuma pode conserta-los nesse estado!

- Oh – o homem da entrega olhou para as caixas por um tempo, pensativo. – Ah é, a carruagem voadora passou por uma área chuvosa quando sobrevoou Newtown, no País de Gales. Acho que me esqueci de colocar a proteção para esse tipo de ocasião. Foi mal.

Scorpius lançou um olhar mortífero ao homem.

- Foi mal...? Foi mal?!

Felizmente, o colega de trabalho de Scorpius, Austin Hover, chegou a tempo de impedir um homicídio. Porém, o entregador saiu com meia sobrancelha faltando ("Nossa, a sua mira é boa mesmo, hein Malfoy?" Austin precisou comentar).

Como se não bastasse, Scorpius ainda tinha de cuidar para que Rose não destruísse a loja.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou incisivamente ao ver a garota limpando as estantes com algum produto.

- Hã? – ela se virou, surpresa. – Ora, só estou lustrando as estantes com uma solução à base de oliva.

- Como é? – o loiro tomou das mãos da garota o borrifador. – Ficou louca? Isso é repelente de chizácaro, o Sr. Miller disse para não tocar nisso! E, por sinal, fede muito! – cobriu as vias respiratórias, agora notando o odor repugnante impregnado no ambiente.

- Caramba, você tem razão! – Rose arregalou os olhos. – Bem que eu estava estranhando esse cheiro, afinal, eu tomei banho de manhã...

"Não é possível que seja tão distraída..." o rapaz olhava descrente para a ruiva, que começara a fazer uma expressão pensativa.

- Agora que você falou, acho que me lembro do Sr. Miller ter comentado algo assim... Ai, espero que ele não fique muito zangado.

Com isso, Rose se foi para pedir desculpas ao dono da loja.

Como ela fora contratada? Em apenas três dias, Scorpius estava certo de que o Sr. Miller teria notado o talento para desastres da garota e, então, a dispensado. Na verdade, ela parecia até que bem familiarizada com Austin e o Sr. Miller, chegava a dar a impressão de que já trabalhava ali havia algum tempo... Desde quando Rose estava lá? Obviamente, ela só poderia trabalhar durante o verão, mas Austin poderia facilmente dar conta do lugar com o movimento mais modesto do restante do ano.

Não importava. Aquele interesse em Rose e sua história fora passageiro, e ele logo foi tratar de seus outros afazeres.

É, trabalhar era realmente cansativo. Scorpius começava a se questionar se havia mesmo alguma razão para não desistir.

"_- Para ter um emprego, é necessário responsabilidade, competência e comprometimento.__"_

Não. Não podia dar para trás agora que havia ido tão longe. Outras coisas estavam em jogo.

- Então, como foi o primeiro dia? – sua mãe, Astoria, perguntou com pitada de ansiedade durante o jantar. Draco parecia igualmente curioso.

Tentando não entregar a verdade apenas com uma expressão de desagrado, Scorpius deu um gole em sua taça de água para encobrir as feições.

- Scorpius?

- Ah, foi bom – o garoto sentiu uma distinta queimação na garganta graças à mentira. Nunca mentia para os pais.

- Mesmo? Que alívio. Seus colegas são boas pessoas?

"Ugh, eu definitivamente vou perder meu apetite antes dessa conversa chegar ao fim..."

- É, eles são... Legais.

Astoria trocou um rápido olhar com o marido. Este assentiu levemente, sem que o filho notasse.

- Sabe, Scorpius – Draco iniciou. – Estamos muito orgulhosos de você por tomar essa iniciativa.

E esse era seu ponto fraco.

- Estão? – ergueu o rosto, pego de surpresa.

- Claro que estamos, querido – Astoria deu um sorriso carinhoso. – Você está se esforçando tanto, é um garoto tão dedicado.

Definitivamente, não havia mais volta. Ele teria que ir até o fim.

* * *

Rose esteve observando Scorpius durante toda aquela semana. Talvez não fosse o mais gentil com os clientes, mas certamente era muito eficiente em outras áreas. Ela havia ficado impressionada com a rapidez com que ele catalogara todos os livros da parte superior da loja – ele levara apenas dois dias para fazer tudo! Era nítido que, quanto menos contato com outras pessoas a tarefa exigisse, melhor o rapaz se saía nela.

Desde as pequenas demonstrações de gentileza de Scorpius antes do período de férias, Rose não conseguia mais enxerga-lo como um ser completamente insensível. Podia até não gostar de ter companhia, mas foram suas ações e palavras que deram a ela uma esperança que há muito já tinha perdido. Uma pessoa que pudesse fazer tal coisa não poderia ser de todo mal.

- Você está colocando no lugar errado – Scorpius a interrompeu enquanto guardava alguns livros. Ele suspirou. – De novo.

Rose olhou os livros em seu colo com mais atenção e percebeu que ele estava certo.

- Tem razão, desculpe. É que eu estava meio avoada, pensando em algumas coisas...

Ele bufou, impaciente, pegando os livros que ela carregava.

- Ei! Eu posso fazer isso sozinha! – ela protestou, seguindo o garoto, que começara a andar.

- Bom, aparentemente não. E, de qualquer forma, eu termino mais rápido.

- Será que vamos ter mais problemas sobre a divisão das tarefas? – Rose disse sem pensar, trazendo à tona o acontecimento de três semanas atrás.

Scorpius parou abruptamente de caminhar, ainda voltado de costas para a ruiva.

Ela sabia que havia tocado em um ponto delicado. Ainda agora, estava curiosa para saber o que o fizera mudar de ideia sobre a apresentação, porém, assim como antes, a única coisa que a impedia de perguntar era o receio de constrangê-lo. Algumas coisas não deviam ser questionadas, afinal. A gentileza era uma delas.

- D-desculpe, eu...

- Dá pra você parar? – o tom de Scorpius fora quase agressivo. Rose se espantou.

- M-mas o que eu...?

- Você está sempre se desculpando por tudo. Não vê que isso é irritante?

Encarando as costas rígidas do garoto, Rose ficou aflita, não sabendo se dizia algo ou não. Preferiu a segunda opção, visto que sabia que, se falasse, acabaria em outro pedido de desculpas.

Após alguns segundos de um silêncio embaraçoso, Scorpius continuou com o dever que tomara de Rose.

Na hora do intervalo para o almoço, o loiro sempre sumia. Rose normalmente o seguia com o olhar quando saía da loja, curiosa, mas desta vez não ficou interessada. Estava um pouco ressentida graças ao tom de voz nada suave que ele utilizara mais cedo.

- Então – o Sr. Miller perguntou a ela e Austin. –, o que acham do novo garoto?

Austin coçou o queixo, pensativo.

- Hum, bom... Eu acho que ele me odeia, mas fora isso, é gente fina.

"Ele está falando sério?" Rose se indagou, vendo a expressão despreocupada e sincera do moreno ao seu lado.

- E você, Rose? Já o conhecia, pelo que notei.

Rose deu um suspiro cansado.

- É, ele estuda no mesmo ano que eu em Hogwarts. Não posso dizer que faz o tipo "sociável", mas como funcionário aqui da loja ele é útil, ainda que espante alguns clientes com aquela cara de mau humor permanente dele.

O Sr. Miller riu levemente.

- Percebi que ele não gosta muito de estar na presença dos outros, mas acho que está até que se esforçando.

Estaria mesmo Scorpius se esforçando? Rose achava que ele continuava como sempre. Se era verdade, imagine só se não estivesse...

- Bom, estou com fome. Com licença, Sr. Miller, vou almoçar. Você vem, Austin?

- Ah, claro! Me deixe só pegar a carteira na sala dos funcionários...

Tudo bem, talvez Rose estivesse um pouco zangada.

"_- Não vê que isso é irritante?"_

Irritante? Quem aquele garoto estava chamando de irritante? Logo ele, que poderia escrever um manual sobre como se tornar o ser mais desagradável do planeta.

- Tudo bem aí, Rose? – perguntou Austin, enquanto estavam a caminho do Caldeirão Furado.

- Como? Ah, sim, tudo bem – disse, forçando um sorriso.

- Você não parece muito contente.

Ela deu os ombros.

- Não é nada, por favor, não se preocupe.

Obedientemente, Austin não tocou mais no assunto, e Rose agradeceu internamente por isso.

E era assim que Austin Hover era: um jovem alto, educado e bem-humorado. Ele já trabalhava na Floreios & Borrões quando Rose chegou, porém, seu sonho desde aquela época era estudar sobre magia antiga no Egito. Em seus plenos vinte e dois anos, o rapaz aguardava ansiosamente pelo dia em que conseguiria juntar dinheiro o suficiente para fazer a viagem.

Rose não poderia dar uma previsão exata, mas sentia que o tão esperado dia em breve chegaria. O simples pensamento a preocupava. Quer dizer, ela estaria contente pelo colega, entretanto, temia que o Sr. Miller ficasse só na loja. Ela se importava muito com aquele velho senhor. Bom, porém essa já era outra história.

Após cerca de quarenta minutos, os dois estavam de volta. Rose logo constatou que Scorpius também havia retornado, tendo-o avistado a alguns metros, falhando miseravelmente em atender com delicadeza uma garotinha.

- Escuta, é uma pergunta simples. Você quer esse livro ou não? Pessoalmente, eu o acho péssimo, mas acredito que se você quer desperdiçar a sua grana, o problema é todo seu.

Rose encarava a cena, perplexa. A menina de cabelos curtos estava a ponto de chorar e o loiro não poderia estar menos consciente de seu tom rude.

"Ele está mesmo tentando vender alguma coisa dessa forma?"

- Er, com licença – a ruiva não se conteve e se introduziu na situação. – Vejamos, o que temos aqui? – tomou o livro de Scorpius e o examinou.

- Você acabou de arrancar isso de mim, sem sequer pedir? – Scorpius a mirava furiosamente.

- O quê? Ficou chateado? – perguntou Rose ironicamente. Antes que recebesse uma resposta, prosseguiu. – Como é? "O Bosque dos Encantamentos"? Esse livro é lindo! Acho que toda criança deveria ler pelo menos uma vez durante a infância...

A menina pareceu um pouco mais tranquila, os olhos verdes brilhantes encarando Rose esperançosamente.

- M-mesmo?

- Com certeza! Eu recomendo sinceramente. Há muitas mensagens valiosas e personagens inspiradores. Além disso, fica realmente emocionante a partir do meio. Acho que vale a pena você conferir.

Rose entregou o livro para a garotinha, sorrindo. Esta abraçou-o, sentindo-se muito mais animada.

- Obrigada, moça!

- Imagine. Ah, e isto – a ruiva revirou o bolso da calça e retirou dele algumas balas. – é por minha conta.

- Muito obrigada! – a menina se foi saltitante. – Mamãe, olha o que a moça da loja me deu!

Rose se virou para Scorpius com seu sorriso triunfal. Ele revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços.

- Será que ela nunca ouviu falar para nunca aceitar doces de estranhos?

- Bom, depois de tê-la traumatizado, é bem fácil dizer. Não tem o mínimo de tato, Malfoy?

- O que é? Aquele livro é uma droga mesmo.

- Primeiro de tudo, não, não é. Segundo, ela era uma menininha de nem oito anos! Já é difícil ter interesse em ler nessa idade e você estava a desestimulando, que tipo de vendedor de livros é você? Além disso, aquele título é adequado para a faixa etária dela, não espere que ela se interesse por alta literatura bruxa ou qualquer coisa.

- Tanto faz. Você ficou com a minha venda. Está contente? – ele perguntou com desdém.

- Não mesmo. Acho que devia se desculpar com ela.

- Como é? Nem em sonho! Fiz o que tinha que fazer. Se não gosta do meu atendimento, que vá procurar outro funcionário.

Rose boquiabriu-se, pensando ter ouvido mal por um instante.

- Por Merlin, essa é a coisa mais egoísta que disse essa semana, e olha que você falou muitas barbaridades! Será que sequer consegue se importar com alguém que não seja você mesmo e a sua própria comodidade?

- Espere, esse era o momento em que eu deveria ter uma crise de consciência e implorar por perdão?

- Ugh! Eu vou-...

- Está tudo bem por aqui?

Ambos se viraram surpresos para o dono da loja. O Sr. Miller os observava, sério e intrigado.

- Haha! – Scorpius riu com ironia. – Está tudo incrível! Na verdade, está tudo tão bem, que acho que vou extravasar minha alegria espanando os livros sobre pragas mágicas. Com sua licença...

Rose apenas assistiu ao loiro se retirar, ficando ainda mais incrédula.

- Meu Deus, sinto muito pelo comportamento terrível dele, Sr. Miller! Aliás, sinto muito também pela confusão dentro da sua loja. Eu não deveria revidar, só causei ainda mais tumulto...

O Sr. Miller acenou positivamente, parecendo bem calmo.

- Tudo bem, discussões acontecem, principalmente entre pessoas com pontos de vista tão diferentes. Mas por favor, Rose, não se condene tanto por qualquer bobagem. Todos tem permissão para errar.

- M-mas...

A ruiva deixou o argumento morrer. "O que há de errado em pedir desculpas? E... Ei! No fim, eu quem levei a bronca?"

* * *

Com isso, a primeira semana de trabalho de Scorpius chegara ao fim. Aqueles dias torturantes apenas confirmaram: pessoas lhe davam nos nervos. O lado positivo daquilo tudo era que, após cinco dias seguidos de tormento, suas atividades e hobbies de férias voltaram a ser proveitosos. Scorpius agora começava a entender porque o fim-de-semana era tão prezado por seus pais; aquele período podia ser incrivelmente relaxante.

Pena que era breve.

"Eu mal pude aproveitar esses últimos dois dias, não acredito que já seja segunda-feira e eu esteja aqui trabalhando de novo..." Scorpius se queixava silenciosamente, esperando pelos primeiros clientes da manhã. O sino sobre a porta tocou e, em vez de um cliente, quem entrou pela porta foi a ruiva que ele menos queria ver, com a respiração descompassada e pesada. "Ela está sempre atrasada." Ele reparara que Rose havia chegado ao menos três vezes após o início do expediente na semana anterior. Não que ele estivesse muito surpreso, é claro.

Rose o notou ali de pé e, depois de encara-lo por alguns segundos, virou o rosto, emburrada, indo se arrumar na sala dos funcionários.

- Humpf, que infantil – Scorpius rolou os olhos, estando certo de que não poderia ligar menos se a garota estava zangada com ele ou não.

O tilintar do sino da porta chamou sua atenção novamente. Desta vez, um casal entrou de braços dados.

"Espera, não é um casal qualquer..." Ele logo reconheceu o par como sendo Lauren Finnigan e o filho do professor de Herbologia, que era um ano mais novo e do qual não se recordava do nome. "Ambos são estranhos, então faz total sentido que estejam saindo." Scorpius deu de ombros, resolvido a apenas observar os dois à distância, sem oferecer seus serviços.

Austin estava ocupado com algumas encomendas e o Sr. Miller não estava à vista, porém, mesmo sendo o único ali disponível, preferiu não se manifestar, a menos que fosse requisitado. Bom, isso ele já fazia quase sempre, de todo jeito.

Não levou mais que um minuto até que Rose voltasse, já vestindo seu avental verde-escuro. Assim que avistou Lauren, ficou petrificada como que por um feitiço, seus olhos bem arregalados.

- Lauren! – ela falou repentinamente, atraindo a atenção daqueles presentes.

A garota de cabelos lisos e loiros nos ombros ajeitou os óculos, não alterando sua expressão séria.

- Rose.

A ruiva caminhou até o casal, exalando empolgação.

- Olá também, Luke. Já faz mais de uma semana! Como vocês vão?

Luke Longbottom expôs um gentil sorriso, um pouco acanhado.

- Estou bem, obrigado.

- Eu também – disse Lauren, sem emoção na voz.

- Ah, Lauren, eu te enviei uma carta semana passada. Você chegou a receber? – perguntou Rose.

- Cheguei – foi tudo que obteve em resposta, além do silêncio que se seguiu.

Luke parecia levemente constrangido, assim como Rose. A última deu uma risada para descontrair.

- E o que fazem aqui tão cedo? Procurando por algo em especial?

O garoto de cabelos castanhos corou de repente.

- H-Hã, b-bem, eu...

Antes que ele formulasse alguma frase, Lauren interveio:

- Só estamos dando uma olhada. Podemos nos virar, obrigada.

Rose sentiu como se uma estaca de gelo a atravessasse. Ela estava basicamente sendo dispensada.

- Desculpem-me. Bom, nesse caso, fiquem à vontade. Se precisarem de alguma coisa, basta chamar – a ruiva deu um curto aceno antes de se afastar.

Enquanto isso, Scorpius esteve apenas observando a cena. Aquela não era uma das grifinórias de que Rose estava sempre perto? Para uma amiga, aquela garota era bem fria, até ele pôde notar. Do jeito que Rose era atrapalhada, as duas certamente... "Ei, cadê a Weasley?" o loiro notou que era o único funcionário ali no momento. Teria a ruiva desaparatado? Ela havia sumido com uma rapidez impressionante, afinal.

"Que seja." Decidiu ignorar a questão, tentando se distrair olhando os arredores.

Então, um som estridente chegou aos seus ouvidos. Ao fazer uma ligeira análise, constatou que o barulho vinha da área exclusiva dos funcionários. "Ah, deve ser a 'garota desastre'..." logo pensou, descartando sua dúvida anterior.

O som não cessou.

"O que ela está fazendo lá?" ele se perguntou, começando a se irritar. Aquele ruído todo estava começando a perturba-lo a valer.

Paciência é uma virtude, porém não uma que Scorpius possuía. Hora da investigação.

Scorpius abriu bruscamente a porta da sala para encontrar Rose e vários utensílios metálicos de cozinha no chão. Havia uma pequena área para cozinhar naquele cômodo, apenas equipada o bastante para preparar o básico. Contudo, aquela desorganização toda de agora era totalmente creditada à Rose naqueles poucos minutos que esteve ali.

- Achei! – exclamou ela, erguendo uma chaleira no ar.

- Mas que diabos você está fazendo? – perguntou Scorpius.

- Oh, eu ia apenas preparar um pouco de chá.

- Preparar chá é uma coisa, causar destruição em propriedade alheia é crime.

Rose bufou, irritada.

- Se veio me incomodar, prefiro que vá gritar com o cara da entrega de novo. Não estou com humor para isso agora.

Scorpius a olhou enquanto conjurava um feitiço para organizar sua bagunça. Ela parecia um pouco... O que seria? Chateada?

- Como conseguiu provocar essa desordem?

A garota inspirou fundo, enchendo a chaleira de água.

- Tentei usar um "Accio", mas acho que pronunciei errado. Quando vi, a frigideira queria me assassinar.

Scorpius riu com escárnio.

- Pelo visto, você é um perigo até na cozinha.

Rose soltou um muxoxo, desanimada.

- É, pois é...

A risada de Scorpius logo se dissipou, notando que o seu alvo de zombaria não estava se incomodando. Ele olhou por cima do ombro loja adentro e depois fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Isso é sobre a Finnigan? É muito antiprofissional deixar que seus problemas pessoais afetem o trabalho.

Rose parou por um instante de colocar as ervas dentro da chaleira, mas logo retomou o que fazia, pegando a seguir uma xícara num pequeno armário.

- Ah, você também quer? – ela perguntou com polidez, fazendo menção de pegar outra xícara.

- Não, eu pretendo viver até amanhã, obrigado.

Ela deu um suspiro de cansaço.

- Sabe, nem tudo que eu toco vira lixo.

Maldição. Ele se sentira um pouco mal com aquilo. "Às vezes, eu gostaria de ser uma pedra. Pedras não têm consciência, logo, não precisam ficar mal por rejeitarem uma xícara de chá. Na verdade, pedras nem bebem chá... Por que estou pensando em pedras, pra começar?! Droga, Weasley."

- Ok, tanto faz, eu quero um pouco – deu-se por vencido, encostando-se contra uma parede.

Rose serviu um pouco da bebida fumegante nos dois recipientes, entregando um deles ao loiro.

- Adoce a gosto. – Rose disse, empurrando de leve o açucareiro do balcão em direção a ele.

- Não há necessidade, eu bebo puro.

- Mesmo? Você quem sabe.

Eles ficaram os próximos minutos em silêncio, apenas bebericando o chá.

"Para falar a verdade, não está _tão_ ruim..." Scorpius jamais admitiria isso em voz alta, entretanto.

- Alguém está tomando conta da loja? – ela questionou de repente. – Melhor a gente voltar.

Rose então pousou a xícara três-quartos vazia ao lado da pia. Porém, antes que pudesse se dirigir à porta, vacilou e precisou se segurar ao balcão de mármore. Scorpius sentiu o impulso de acudi-la, mas resistiu, considerando aquilo não mais que um simples instinto (que levaria a um momento desconfortável para ele, provavelmente). Para sua infelicidade, Rose detectou o movimento e a hesitação que o seguiu, fazendo-a sorrir de lado.

- Estou bem, não precisa se preocupar.

- Como é?! E quem falou em...

- Eu já devia estar mais conformada – a ruiva cortou pela metade a frase do rapaz. – Acho que a única pessoa para quem Lauren demonstra alguma simpatia é o próprio Luke. Mesmo antes dos dois namorarem, há três anos, sempre foi assim. Não é agora que ela me tratará diferente.

"Por que ela está me dizendo essas coisas?"

Rose deu uma risada sem humor.

- E por que será que estou te dizendo essas coisas? – indagou ela, como se lesse a mente do loiro. – Você também não se importa.

Scorpius pôs-se a encarar o chão, cada vez menos certo de como reagir na dada situação.

- Não tem problema. Ah, e Malfoy?

Ele voltou seu olhar para Rose, ainda calado.

- Acho que entendi o que você e o Sr. Miller queriam dizer. De vez em quando, desculpas são inúteis – ela disse, enfim abrindo a porta.

Scorpius ficou alguns milésimos raciocinando, até que "Espere, não foi isso que eu..."

- Você está enganada.

Rose parou no ato, se virando imediatamente.

- O... O que disse?

Era uma boa pergunta. O que ele acabara de dizer?

Sem uma linha muito exata dos pensamentos, Scorpius prosseguiu com seu melhor improviso.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Só acho que a frequência anormal com que você se desculpa é sem sentido. Digo, às vezes, nem sei se está se desculpando pelo que fez ou se é por simplesmente _existir_. Tá certo que eu acho muita gente descartável por aí, mas pensar isso de si mesma sequer é digno de pena. Sinto muito, Weasley, mas não tenho dó de você. Então, saiba que eu nunca vou te desculpar se no fundo essa for mesmo a sua razão.

Rose nem mesmo piscava.

"Desculpar-me... Por existir? Será que é isso que eu faço?" ela arregalou ainda mais os olhos já fixos no rosto de Scorpius. "Sempre o incômodo... Então, é por isso que eu...?"

- Ah! Aí estão vocês! – Austin surgiu à porta, sorrindo como sempre. – Ei, Malfoy, pode auxiliar uma senhora que não está encontrando os óculos lá na seção de auto ajuda? Eu estou atolado de coisas já...

- Não acha um pouco contraditório que ela precise de ajuda quando está justamente naquela seção da loja?- Scorpius disse, não muito inclinado a cooperar. Porém, logo deu grunhido de exasperação. – Tudo bem, eu vou! Aff, as velhas são as piores...

Ele foi logo cumprir suas obrigações, deixando Austin e Rose.

- Rose, você está se sentindo bem? Parece até que entrou em estado de choque.

Levou quase um minuto completo para Rose voltar a responder.

- Er, o quê, eu... – ela olhou para Austin, não se lembrando de quando ele havia chegado ali e, então, começou a rir. – Ah, eu estou ótima! Bom, já bebi meu chá, vou voltar ao serviço.

Ela se foi e Austin ficou mais alguns segundos parado e reflexivo, pensando seriamente que havia perdido algum detalhe importante.

* * *

Talvez ele realmente tivesse um ponto válido. O comportamento e os sentimentos dela eram condizentes àquilo, pelo menos. Rose estava certa de que Scorpius dissera tais coisas sem a menor intenção de conforta-la ou ajuda-la a se entender, porém, ainda assim, haviam feito sentido.

Agora, ela entendia. Não podia se deixar levar por pensamentos tão pessimistas, não devia sempre achar que era apenas um estorvo.

"_- Mas pensar isso de si mesma sequer é digno de pena."_

"Você tem razão. Estou apenas me fazendo de coitada para mim mesma. Isso é patético." Rose refletia, enquanto escovava os cabelos em frente à penteadeira. "Mas então o que devo fazer? Eu só queria que elas me aceitassem..."

Alguém bateu três vezes na porta. Então, o rosto de Hermione surgiu pela fresta.

- Já está pronta? Seus primos e tios já estão aí.

Rose assentiu, sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, já vou descer.

Sua mãe sorriu de volta e a deixou para terminar de se arrumar.

Rose suspirou.

"Eu quero que elas me aceitem, mas... Como posso esperar que isso aconteça se sempre peço desculpas por _ser eu mesma_?"

A ruiva decidiu que continuaria a pensar sobre aquilo mais tarde, quando o momento fosse mais apropriado.

"É muita reflexão para digerir antes do jantar."

* * *

**N/a:** E aí, gente? Como vão as coisas? Comigo tudo ótimo! Estou passando por aqui para deixar o quarto capítulo e, olha, estou até que impressionada com a periodicidade das postagens. Estou conseguindo manter um padrão de duas semanas e isso é bem novidade para mim hahah E é provável que o próximo saia dentro desse prazo.

Enfim, sobre a fic, o que estão achando? Bom, eu avisei que as coisas andariam em ritmo lento... Ainda levará algum tempo para termos mudanças mais decisivas, mas aos poucos os personagens devem ir amadurecendo e criando seus laços. No próximo, teremos uma boa dose de Albus! *-* Ele deve aparecer bem mais a partir do cap. 5, não adianta tentarem escapar mwuahahaha! (?) E teremos a breve participação de uma duplinha que eu amo, mas que nesta história não deve fazer muita coisa.

Muitíssimo obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior! Espero que a fic continue a agradar ^^

Ando adiantada com a escrita, se forem à favor, posso começar a postar algumas prévias aqui nas notas da autora (apesar de que o mistério deixa as coisas interessantes também :D).

Beijooooos!


	5. O Dia de Folga

**N/a:** Hello, guys! I'm back!  
Não sei se avisei, mas estava viajando neste mês de Julho, por isso não pude publicar nada por aqui. Mas agora estou de volta e, gente, que frio é esse?! Até estranhei quando cheguei... Espero que este capítulo possa aquecer um pouquinho o dia de vocês, pois está especialmente fofo (é, eu diria que é um capítulo bem tranquilo e doce). Dreamy me ajudou novamente, então agradeço a ela. Além disso, para todos que leram, comentaram e favoritaram a história nas últimas semanas, muito obrigada ;D  
Bom chá com biscoitos!

* * *

**5. O Dia de Folga**

Rose desceu as escadas com a mente ainda cheia de pensamentos. Talvez o jantar a distraísse, ainda que os jantares com os Potter não fossem os mesmos de antigamente.

Logo viu um único lugar vago ao lado de Lily e à frente de Albus. No passado, Rose costumava reivindicar o assento ao lado de Albus, assim os dois poderiam conversar melhor durante a refeição, mesmo recebendo alguns olhares de reprovação de suas mães. Não importava, pois apreciavam a companhia um do outro acima de tudo.

Os tempos mudaram. Ou talvez, eles estivessem mudados.

– Espero não ter demorado muito – a ruiva disse.

– Sem problemas, Rose, acabamos de nos sentar – disse sua tia Ginny.

– Isso significa que eu já posso comer? – perguntou James inocentemente.

Sua mãe deu um suspiro.

– Sim, James, pode comer.

Ela não precisou falar uma segunda vez para que ele fizesse exatamente aquilo.

Conforme o tempo passava, vários tópicos surgiram à mesa. Do trabalho como aurores de Ron e Harry à Liga Europeia de Quadribol. Hugo e James estavam conversando amigavelmente sobre os times presentes naquela temporada, porém Lily resolveu dar sua opinião, o que gerou uma pequena discussão entre ela e o irmão.

E discussões entre os dois costumavam ser bem agitadas.

– O que é? Agora deu pra entender mais de Quadribol do que eu? – James usava todo o desdém possível na pergunta.

– Não precisa ser nenhum expert pra fazer apostas, tá legal? Estou achando que as chances dos Bats são baixas este ano, só isso...

– Você está louca! Coloquei toda a minha grana neles, sei que vão detonar-...

– Ei, os dois! – Ginny falou. – Podem acalmar esses nervos um pouco?

Os irmãos se olharam e depois viraram seus rostos, indignados, lembrando Rose dos tempos em que eram pequenos. Ela quase riu. Mesmo anos depois, eles ainda agiam da mesma forma.

– Acho que Quadribol é um assunto um tanto perigoso para se discutir à mesa – comentou Hermione. – E então, Albus? O que tem feito agora que as férias começaram?

Albus terminou de mastigar para então responder.

– Ah, tenho saído com os amigos da escola basicamente. No próximo fim-de-semana, pretendemos ir a Brighton... Vai rolar aquele grande festival que tem todo ano.

– Sei, é aquele em que se vestem todos de roxo e dourado, não é? – confirmava Ron. – Ah, a gente sempre ia com Rose e Hugo nesse festival. O Hugo não gostava muito, acabava sempre caindo no sono no meu colo, mas a Rose adorava, especialmente os fogos no final! Pena que não temos tido tempo de ir fazem alguns anos...

– Ei, Al – chamou Harry. – Por que não leva sua prima pra ir com vocês?

Rose sentiu o estômago dar um salto.

– O-o quê? – ela perguntou antes que pudesse se refrear.

– E por que não? – seu tio e padrinho prosseguiu. – Você só tem trabalhado neste verão, um dia de folga não fará mal. Além disso, faz tempo que vocês dois não fazem nada juntos, costumavam ser tão unidos...

E aquele era exatamente o problema. Seu tio não devia compreender, mas aquela distância que se formará entre ela e o primo tornara-se tamanha, que uma simples e casual saída entre amigos parecia um evento completamente sem cabimento ou sentido.

Ela não sabia o que Albus estava pensando e sua expressão não cooperava, estando no momento indecifrável. Tudo que ela sabia era que haviam criado essa barreira invisível entre si há anos e nenhum deles fizera a mínima menção de derrubá-la.

– E-eu não sei, não, padrinho. Teria que pedir pra alguém me substituir, afinal, sábado e domingo são dias de bastante movimento e...

– Venha sim, Rose.

A ruiva ergueu o rosto, surpresa ao constatar que quem dissera aquilo fora Albus. E ele estava sorrindo.

– Albus? – ela disse seu nome como se precisasse de uma confirmação.

– Isso mesmo, venha com a gente. Será divertido! – o garoto falava de maneira tão convidativa que Rose não conseguia arranjar algum argumento para dispensá-lo.

– Tem certeza? Eu não quero incomodar o seu grupo, ou...

– Deixa disso, eles são legais. Não vou te deixar de fora, prometo.

De repente, ela se sentiu genuinamente contente. Era inesperado, mas também animador.

– Tudo bem, vou pedir folga no sábado.

* * *

– Não acredito que ela pediu folga esse sábado – queixava-se Scorpius quando o tal dia chegou.

Sábado e domingo eram os dias livres de Scorpius, porém, a pedido do Sr. Miller (e com um pequeno incentivo financeiro), o loiro aceitara cobrir o dia de Rose. Apesar disso, era pedir um pouco demais que seu humor melhorasse.

– Há sete dias na semana, sete opções para resolver não trabalhar e ela escolhe justamente o dia em que posso ficar no conforto da minha casa, fazendo algo muito melhor que organizar estantes e atender clientes idi-...

Scorpius parou de falar ao notar que não estava mais sozinho. Havia um garotinho loiro, o qual devia ter por volta de dez anos, encarando-o com curiosidade. O jovem Malfoy o fitou de volta, esperando conseguir espantar a criança, mas não obteve sucesso. Impaciente, rolou os olhos.

– O que você quer, moleque? Quer um dicionário de Runas? Porque nessa seção só tem isso, entendeu? Vá encontrar o que fazer e não me incomode!

O menino permaneceu imóvel, seus olhos fixos no loiro mais alto. Scorpius bufou.

– Por que ainda está aqui?

– Moço, você é humano?

– ...O quê?

– Você é humano?

– Que droga de pergunta é essa?! É claro que sou! Tenho cara de hipogrifo por acaso?

– Minha mãe diz que vampiros são bem pálidos, então pensei que você poderia ser um.

"Acabo de decidir. Odeio crianças também."

– E você, pirralho? É um duende? Pela altura, nem dá pra diferenciar.

– Não sou duende, sou Lorcan.

– Nunca ouvi falar disso, mas não importa, porque você já me incomodou o suficiente. Vá procurar sua mãe – Scorpius colocou um último livro na prateleira e saiu andando.

Pouco mais de dez passos depois, trombou com algo na altura de sua cintura.

– Mas o quê...? Ah, você de novo!? Já disse pra ir atrás da sua mãe e não me atrapalhar! – ele disse ao ver o garoto loiro novamente.

– Nós já nos vimos antes? – perguntou o menino, verdadeiramente em dúvida.

– Como é? Não se faça de espertinho, garoto! Você acabou de falar comigo...

– Ah, você deve estar falando do Lorcan!

– O quê? Agora você tem dupla personalidade? Francamente, não tenho tempo pra isso. Quando achar sua mãe, peça pra ela te levar a um terapeuta ou sei lá – Scorpius contornou o menino que bloqueava sua passagem.

– Eu achei que vampiros não gostassem da luz do dia – ele podia ouvir a voz infantil atrás de si, enquanto caminhava.

– Espera, aquele moço é um vampiro? Tem certeza, Lorcan?

– Não, mas ele também não negou com firmeza quando perguntei.

– Achei que eles tivessem dentes mais pontudos...

– É, eu também, mas ele com certeza dava calafrios!

– Ah, isso é verdade...

Scorpius deu grunhido de irritação. Normalmente, não se importava se os outros falavam sobre ele ou sobre o que fosse, mas aquele garoto estava conseguindo se tornar a exceção. Ele se virou para retorquir.

– Escuta aqui, moleque, eu não-... – Scorpius não conseguiu completar, ficando boquiaberto. – M-mas, espera... São... São dois?!

Os gêmeos lhe sorriram.

– Lorcan – disse aquele com camisa amarela e calça lilás.

– Lysander – disse o outro com as mesmas roupas, porém de cores invertidas, detalhe que havia passado despercebido por Scorpius a princípio.

"Merlin... Por que me odeia tanto?"

Aquela tarde certamente seria longa.

* * *

Rose realmente adorava festivais. A animação que preenchia o ar, o cheiro de comidas típicas, as risadas calorosas dos outros visitantes... Aquilo tudo a fazia se sentir muito bem. Sua vontade era de ir de barraca em barraca experimentando tudo que estivesse disponível, porém, tentava conter sua empolgação por estar acompanhada de Albus e outros colegas da escola.

Junto ao seu primo, mais três garotos e duas garotas vieram, todos de seu ano. As garotas eram da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa, enquanto apenas um dos garotos não pertencia à Grifinória. Rose os via com frequência em Hogwarts, mas não os conhecia bem, visto que eles só se socializavam com um pessoal mais específico.

"A linha invisível, porém inegável." Pensou Rose, ao notar-se um pouco deslocada em seu grupo de passeio. Talvez fosse inconsciente, mas era o que aquelas pessoas com que Albus andava acabavam fazendo. Em um momento, todos estavam se cumprimentando alegremente. No outro, as conversas e piadas internas acabavam por isolar a ruiva. Entretanto, ela tentava não se deixar abalar por causa daquilo. Ainda havia muito para se fazer ali e, mais tarde, haveria a apresentação de fogos de artifício encantados, algo que ela aguardava ansiosamente.

– Ei, Rose!

Rose se virou, desperta de seus pensamentos, deparando-se com o sorriso bondoso de Albus.

– Está se divertindo?

– Ah sim, estou sim – ela assentiu, sorrindo de volta.

Apesar dos amigos de seu primo não serem as melhores companhias do mundo, Rose reconhecia o esforço de Albus para integrá-la às conversas e fazê-la se sentir mais à vontade. Desde o início, o moreno havia agido como se ela fosse tão parte do seu grupo de amigos como qualquer um dos outros. Logo, sua resposta havia sido sincera. Ela estava mesmo contente no momento, apenas o ambiente positivo da festa e a preocupação de Albus eram suficientes.

Albus fez uma careta, pondo a mão sobre o estômago.

– Ah, estou morrendo de fome. Que horas são?

A amiga lufana do garoto – Elizabeth Peterson, se a memória de Rose não falhava – checou o relógio de pulso.

– São 16:15, Al.

– Caramba, não como nada desde o café. Acho que vou comprar alguma coisa.

– Eu vou com você, cara! – declarou o mais alto dos garotos ali, Ben Davies.

– Ah não, deixa que eu vou – falou a outra garota Tracy Shallow, num tom manhoso.

Albus riu levemente.

– Não se preocupem com isso, a Rose vai comigo, não vai? – o garoto deu uma piscadela à ruiva, que o olhou confusa.

– E-Eu vou...? – a resposta dela soou tanto como uma afirmação quanto como uma dúvida.

Rose foi metralhada pelos olhares enviesados do grupo. Ela engoliu em seco, temendo por seu bem estar.

– Certo, então já nos encontramos de novo – disse Albus, segurando a mão da prima e a guiando para longe.

"O que foi isso?" se questionava Rose, agora com medo de voltar a ver aquele pessoal.

Eles andaram por algum tempo, enquanto o moreno avaliava suas opções.

– Ouvi dizer que o guisado de morcego daqui é o melhor, será que é verdade? – perguntou Albus despreocupadamente.

– Bom, eu não sei dizer, faz tempo que não venho aqui... – respondeu Rose. Poucos segundos depois, ela prosseguiu. – Albus, por que você me convidou para vir?

Levaram alguns instantes, mas ele respondeu com seu habitual sorriso.

– Porque pensei que seria divertido, oras.

– Eu fico feliz com isso, mas deve me entender quando digo que acho um pouco estranho. Quer dizer, seus amigos não parecem gostar muito de mim e quase não nos falamos na escola...

– Hum... Acho que vou querer um sanduíche de carne de arminho. – O garoto simplesmente foi até uma das barracas e Rose apressou o passo para alcançá-lo.

Ele fez seu pedido à vendedora e agradeceu ao pagar. Deu a primeira mordida, extasiado.

– Cara, como isso é bom! Quer experimentar, Rose?

– Ah não, obrigada. Não gosto muito desse pra ser sincera.

– É estranho como tem tanta gente que não. Bom, é uma pena, porque está uma delícia.

– Bom apetite – a ruiva sorriu sem jeito.

Será que ele havia realmente ignorado o que ela dissera antes? Talvez tivesse sido um pouco rude da parte dela falar aquelas coisas, ele podia estar um pouco incomodado. Será que ela deveria corrigir aquilo de alguma maneira?

– Enfim, prima – retomou Albus de repente ao terminar de comer. –, não queria deixa-la confusa com o meu convite. Apenas me lembrei de como nos dávamos bem quando éramos menores depois daquilo que o meu pai disse e fiquei me perguntando "Quando foi que isso acabou?". Então percebi que, no fim, eu era o culpado. Nada mais justo do que eu dar o primeiro passo para melhorar as coisas, ainda que você não tenha obrigação nenhuma de querer resgatar aquela nossa amizade.

Rose ficou um pouco reflexiva.

– Espere... Sua culpa? Por que isso?

Albus deu um suspiro cansado.

– Bem, ao menos é como eu enxergo as coisas. No primeiro ano, acho que acabei ficando um pouco deslumbrado com a atenção que recebia de todos e a deixei meio de lado. Mas, toda vez que eu me tocava disso e ia conferir como você estava, via a Finnigan e as outras por perto. Eu presumi que você estava bem, então não me preocupei. Mas pensando sobre isso agora, vejo que não é assim que um amigo deveria agir...

– Não tem problema, nós tínhamos só onze anos.

– É, mas agora com dezessete ficamos distantes. E eu gosto muito de você, Rose. Gosto de tê-la por perto, então isso me incomoda.

A ruiva corou, lisonjeada.

– Mesmo? Você gosta da minha companhia? – ela se sentia um pouco boba ao perguntar, porém aquilo não era algo que ouvia com frequência.

– Mas é claro! Você é engraçada, está sempre disposta, sabe o que dizer para melhorar o humor de alguém... – ele sorriu gentilmente. – Acho que no fundo, eu só estava esperando por uma oportunidade. Talvez meu pai tenha apenas dado o empurrão que eu precisava.

Rose não sabia bem como responder àquilo. Ela sabia que ele estava sendo sincero, afinal, Albus jamais mentia ou enganava alguém. Porém, ainda era um leve choque saber que havia uma pessoa que sentira sua falta e tinha vontade de tê-la como amiga. Isso, combinado ao ambiente aconchegante do festival, fazia Rose temer ser apenas uma maldosa peça pregada por sua mente. Isso seria cruel demais.

– Desculpe se estou assustando você – Albus riu, envergonhado. – Na minha cabeça, a situação parecia bem mais simples. Mas acho que, na vida real, essas minhas palavras acabam soando um pouco estranhas... Espero que não me leve a mal.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– De jeito nenhum, longe disso! Eu fico contente que você pense assim. Eu só... Não estava mesmo esperando por isso.

Logo Albus, o cara mais popular de Hogwarts atualmente, querendo ressuscitar aquela velha amizade... Era até bom demais para ser verdade. Ele possuía novos amigos que deviam ser mais divertidos e inteligentes que ela e...

Não, isso não tinha importância. No fim das contas, aquele garoto nunca fizera distinção entre as pessoas. Não era surpresa que fosse tão adorado por onde passava. Para Rose, Albus era a pessoa mais carismática e generosa que conhecia.

– Acho que devíamos ir voltando. O pessoal já deve estar dando por nossa falta – disse ele.

Ela concordou, seguindo-o multidão adentro.

Eles localizaram o grupo não muito distante de onde haviam saído. Seu primo estava um pouco atrás, porém Rose conseguia ouvir o que os outros diziam perfeitamente.

– Ele disse que nos convidaria para a casa dele um dia desses – dizia Ben. – Acham que ele se esqueceu?

– Não sei... Mas por que você quer tanto ir lá?

– Ah, sei lá. Quem sabe o pai dele esteja por perto?

– Oh, imagine só conhecer o incrível Harry Potter! – Tracy Shallow vibrou em expectativa.

– Não é? Vou lembrá-lo daquele convite mais tarde.

Até onde Rose havia escutado, a conversa parecera praticamente inofensiva. Contudo, algo dentro de si a alertava, avisando-a para não depositar muita confiança nos ditos amigos de Albus.

De repente, ela se encheu de preocupação pelo jovem Potter.

– Então - falou Albus quando ele e Rose alcançaram o grupo. –, o que estiveram fazendo?

Elizabeth Peterson ergueu os ombros, indiferente.

– Nada demais. Só conversamos.

– Já comeu, Albus? Quer que eu traga uma sobremesa de abóbora ou...? – oferecia Tracy.

– Tudo bem, Tracy – o grifinório riu de leve. – Estou satisfeito.

– Ah, eu queria ter ido com você...

– Não se preocupe. A Rose me fez companhia.

O peso do olhar de Tracy parecia esmagar Rose, que começou a suar frio.

"Ok, essa garota parece gostar do Albus. Mas por que logo eu tenho que ser o alvo de ira dela?" Rose se lamentou mentalmente, desconfortável.

* * *

Scorpius nunca havia pensado em ter filhos. Certamente, seria algo que exigiria demais de sua paciência. Mas, agora, ele estava mais certo que nunca.

– Prefiro pular da Torre de Astronomia a procriar – ele disse, enfurecido até os poros.

O Sr. Miller, que passava por perto, parou logo que viu a situação.

– Ah, então você fez dois amigos, Malfoy! E eles estão ajudando? Será que devo pagar pelo tempo deles também? – o idoso brincou ao ver os gêmeos arrumando os livros em um expositor, enquanto Scorpius insistentemente tirava um por um para colocar no lugar certo.

– Não precisa, não, senhor. Eu e Lysander estamos só esperando até nossa mãe voltar – disse Lorcan.

– É, ela foi comprar alguns materiais para a próxima expedição, e falou para ficarmos aqui enquanto isso – completou o irmão.

O Sr. Miller sorriu, assentindo.

– Muito bem. Fique de olho neles então, Malfoy. Não queremos nenhuma mãe preocupada, não é?

Rangendo os dentes, Scorpius respondeu:

– Sim, senhor.

O dono da loja deu uma risada e se retirou.

– Por que não vão encher outra pessoa? Tem outro cara que trabalha aqui e eu tenho certeza de que ele gosta mais de pirralhos do que eu...

– Mas Austin não é um vampiro... – retrucou Lysander.

– Eu também não!

– Mas ele não deixaria a gente organizar os livros...

– E eu por acaso deixei!? Estou muito perto de lançar uma maldição em vocês. A única coisa que me impede é o meu bom senso!

Então, algo lhe ocorreu.

– Espere aí, você disse "Austin"? Vocês já vieram aqui?

Lorcan fez que sim com a cabeça, entusiasmado.

– Sim, é claro! Nós sempre estamos por aqui. É que estávamos acompanhando nossos pais numa viagem à América Central e voltamos esta semana.

– Mas vamos ficar um bom tempo sem viajar a partir de agora – completou Lysander. – Só que a nossa mãe ainda tem coisas para fazer nas florestas da Finlândia, então ficaremos em casa com o nosso pai por algum tempo.

Scorpius revirou os olhos. Ele havia feito uma simples pergunta, por que todos insistiam em contar a história completa de suas vidas?

– Tá, tá, já entendi.

– Ei, Lorcan – chamou Lysander. – Você chegou a ver a Rose?

– Não vi, não... Ô moço, cadê a Rose? – perguntou Lorcan, curioso.

Scorpius cerrou seus punhos com força. Aquela maldita grifinória, aquele dia irritante era todo por culpa dela.

– Não está aqui, obviamente – ele respondeu com azedume.

– É, isso faz sentido... Talvez ela tenha saído com alguma amiga.

O jovem Malfoy quase riu em zombaria. Se aquele fosse o caso, pelo que Scorpius havia observado das amizades da ruiva, talvez o dia dela estivesse tão ruim quanto o seu.

Aquele sorriso maldoso que insistia em despontar em seus lábios logo sumiu. Pensando melhor, "Talvez esteja sendo até pior".

De repente, o pensamento não lhe pareceu mais tão divertido.

– Ou quem sabe ela esteja treinando voo! – falou Lysander. – Lembra, Lorcan? Ela disse na Páscoa que se esforçaria dessa vez.

"A Weasley? Numa vassoura? _Isso_ sim é preocupante." Scorpius agora quase temia por quem estivesse na companhia de Rose. Quase.

x-x-x-x

Havia um sensação de aperto no peito de Rose. Dava-lhe uma ligeira aflição observar o primo sustentando aquele sorriso, sabendo que talvez o garoto estivesse enganado em relação a certas coisas.

Rose não gostava de presumir nada com apenas primeiras impressões, ela nunca se perdoaria se tratasse alguém injustamente apenas por causa de um julgamento precipitado. Entretanto, desta vez, seu alerta de desconfiança estava tinindo enlouquecidamente dentro de sua cabeça.

Ela não gostava nem um pouco dos amigos de Albus. Tinha um mau pressentimento sobre eles.

"Não vou dizer nada. Não_ posso _dizer nada."

Então, um feixe de luz cortando o céu a tirou de suas preocupações momentaneamente.

– Os fogos começaram!

Os olhos de Rose adquiriram um brilho nostálgico. Ela se lembrou das vezes que estivera ali com sua família e, de repente, era como se fosse uma criança novamente. Quando deu por si, estava atravessando a multidão que já se aglomerara para observar o espetáculo luminoso.

– Rose, aonde você está indo? – a ruiva escutou uma voz distante a chamando. Não pôde responder, pois estava hipnotizada.

Em poucos segundos, estava à frente de quase todos, admirando as dezenas de fogos coloridos e mágicos, que assumiam diferentes formas e apresentavam curtas cenas para o entretenimento daqueles que assistiam. Era um feitiço simples, mas Rose ficava deslumbrada, como se fosse a primeira vez que via algum sinal de magia.

– Então, você gosta mesmo dos fogos, hein? – Albus precisou elevar sua voz para se fazer entendido em meio aos sons de explosão.

Rose, lembrando-se do primo, virou-se sorridente e assentiu.

– Sim! Pensei que não acharia tanta graça agora que estou mais velha, mas por alguma razão ainda é tão incrível quanto antes!

Ela voltou sua atenção para o espetáculo, mais alegre a cada novo feixe de luz.

Repentinamente, sentiu longos braços a envolverem e algo bloqueou sua visão. Era Albus. E ele a abraçava com muita força. Rose ficou um pouco em choque nos primeiros instantes, mas logo se permitiu abraçar o garoto de volta.

– Eu estou feliz que você tenha vindo hoje. Pode parecer besteira, mas... Acho que senti mesmo falta de tê-la como amiga nos últimos anos. Estranhamente, só hoje isso ficou mais nítido – Albus disse.

Ele logo se afastou, fazendo uma expressão divertida e séria simultaneamente.

– Nada de se distanciar a partir agora. Estou proibindo de verdade, ouviu?

Sim, ela possuía mil preocupações e problemas em mente. Podia ainda não se sentir boa o bastante para cumprir aquele papel e ainda assim haveria mais os outros incontáveis complexos que a atormentavam diariamente. Contudo, sabia que com Albus podia contar. Inexplicavelmente, o tempo passara, mas ela simplesmente _sabia_.

"Talvez seja assim que uma amizade deva parecer?" e, por alguma razão, era como se tivesse se lembrado daquilo após muito tempo.

– É uma promessa, então – ela respondeu, enquanto os fogos de artifício continuavam a estourar e colorir o céu.

* * *

_**Prévia do Capítulo 6 - **_**Amigos?**

_– Venha almoçar comigo!_

_– Não._

_– Por que não?_

_– E por que sim?_

**_x-x-x-x_**

_– Quase me esqueci do seu melhor conselho. Nada de me afundar no desânimo! Vamos falar de coisas mais alegres._

_Scorpius semicerrou os olhos._

_– E quando é que eu disse isso?_

_Ela riu._

_– Malfoy, você é engraçado._

**_x-x-x-x_**

_"Por Merlin... Quem será ela?" O olhar de Scorpius estava totalmente fixo àquela delicada figura que adentrara._

**_x-x-x-x_**

_– Como é? Você não está mais morando na França?_

_– _Non, mon cher cousin._ A partir de setembro, passarei a frequentar a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. A vida em Beauxbatons estava insuportável, eu iria sufocar se ficasse lá mais três anos... Com alguma negociação e chantagem emocional, consegui convencer meus pais a me transferirem – Louis sorriu marotamente._

_**x-x-x-x**_

_– Você parece ser uma espécie de protegida do Sr. Miller ou algo do tipo. É meio estranho._

_– N-Não é isso! Sou muito grata por tudo que ele já me fez, mas de forma alguma eu diria que-..._

_– Espere aí, como assim? Então tem uma razão para isso tudo?_

**_x-x-x-x_**

* * *

**N/a:** Para quem sentia falta do Albus na fic, prometo que ele terá mais presença a partir de agora. No próximo, não muito, mas nos demais ele terá tanto destaque quanto o nosso casal principal ^^ E as férias deles estão acabando... Como serão as coisas quando retornarem a Hogwarts? Será que até lá haverá algum avanço ou tudo voltará a ser como antes? Se tratando desses personagens, até eu fico meio incerta da resposta '-' Tenho recebido algumas sugestões e farei o possível para incluí-las na fic. Afinal, sua opinião é muito importante! Há alguns detalhes sobre a história que tenho bem decididos em mente, mas outros nem tanto... Por isso, opiniões e ideias sempre serão levadas em consideração ;)

Espero que estejam gostando! Avisei que seria uma história mais lenta, mas eventualmente tudo se encaminhará.

Beijooooos! Até o próximo update :*


	6. Gratidão

_**N/a:¹** Mais de um mês depois, cá estou com o mais novo capítulo! Este está bem longo, espero que me perdoem por isso '-' (Apesar de que a tendência é que os próximos sejam mais ou menos assim...)_

_Desta vez, recebi ajuda da Andie e agradeço profundamente ^^_

_Acho que "trollei" algumas pessoas com a prévia e assim que lerem vão entender... Hahah, não me odeiem, mas eu adoro fazer o Scorpius passar por apertos *-* /guilty pleasure_

_Ainda tem muita coisa pela frente, então, sem tempo a perder, né? GO GO GO!_

_Bom chá com biscoitos!_

* * *

**6. Gratidão**

Rose bateu com a palma da mão sobre a bancada do caixa, sobressaltando o loiro que ali lia, tranquilo.

– Venha almoçar comigo!

Scorpius gastou os primeiros segundos de aturdimento questionando a sanidade mental da ruiva. Depois disso, ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Não.

– Por que não?

– E por que sim?

Ela deu um suspiro.

– Eles estarão dando bebidas grátis hoje no Caldeirão Furado para cada pedido acima de 2 galeões e 10 sicles. Nunca vou gastar tudo isso numa refeição sozinha.

– E por que você simplesmente não _paga_ sua bebida?

Rose deu um grunhido, irritada.

– Qual é o propósito da promoção se eu pagar pelo que beber?

– Bom, obviamente os alvos dessa promoção são pessoas com companhia pra almoçar. Já que esse não é o seu caso, parece que você não tem escolha – ele deu os ombros, fingindo se distrair com a capa de seu livro.

– Ah vamos, justo hoje que o Austin não veio... E você sempre vai comer sozinho.

– Deve ter algo a ver com o fato de eu _gostar_ de ficar sozinho.

– Você vai se sentir muito mal se eu não for almoçar só porque não me acompanhou... – Rose tentou apelar.

– Ha, quer apostar?

Rose cruzou os braços, sua fisionomia tornando-se incrivelmente séria.

– Escute, Malfoy. Se você não passar uma mísera hora de almoço comigo, vou ficar atormentando você pelo resto do dia. Se já me acha irritante, imagine se eu me esforçar pra isso. Você estará erguendo a bandeira branca antes das quatro da tarde.

Eles se fitaram de maneira desafiadora pelo que pareceram minutos. Rose semicerrou os olhos, Scorpius fechou os punhos, os dois apenas vendo até onde o outro conseguia chegar.

Sentindo-se quase suar frio, o garoto bufou, derrotado.

– Eu vou.

– Isso!

"Ela realmente sabe negociar. Mas foi golpe baixo."

* * *

– Quantos anos você tem? Cinco? – questionou Scorpius.

Suas bebidas haviam acabado de chegar à mesa. Scorpius pedira água. Já Rose pedira a bebida mais esdrúxula do cardápio, que possuía cores bem artificiais, frutas que o loiro desconhecia em sua composição, além de vir em um recipiente que devia comportar praticamente um litro.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou, não entendendo.

– Esse negócio vitaminado-qualquer-coisa que você pediu. Humanos não deviam ingerir esse tipo de veneno.

– Você só poderia compreender se experimentasse. É uma bebida dos deuses.

– Só se forem deuses do submundo.

– Ah, e você e essa água de nada? Qualquer bebida por conta da casa e você escolhe justamente a que já era quase de graça?

– Bom, observando o _seu_ gosto pra bebidas, eu não espero que entenda...

Rose deu um longo gole e depois encarou Scorpius.

– Olha, eu estou quase, _quase_ arrependida de ter te chamado. Mas essa bebida divina não permite que eu me aborreça.

Ele a ignorou, dando atenção ao seu prato.

– Ei Malfoy, aonde é que você vai todo dia nesse mesmo horário?

Scorpius ergueu seus olhos, aborrecido. Ele não conseguiria comer com a mesma tranquilidade de sempre de forma alguma.

– Qualquer lugar com pouca clientela.

Os olhos da ruiva brilharam com desconfiança.

– Tipo a Travessa do Tranco?

– O quê? Acha que eu sou idiota?

– Ora, não consigo pensar em muitos locais vazios no Beco Diagonal.

– Se eu quisesse acabar envenenado, certamente a Travessa seria o primeiro lugar que eu iria. É claro que não, Weasley! E você deve sempre frequentar os mesmos lugares, por isso não consegue expandir muito o seu pensamento. Conheço uns pontos estratégicos com pouca visitação.

– Sei...

– Acredite no que quiser.

Rose riu de leve.

– Calma, eu estava só implicando com você. Não acho que está mentindo.

– Tanto faz.

Ela olhou para o Scorpius, um pouco frustrada. Era realmente difícil descontrair o ambiente. Ele não facilitava nem um pouco, afinal.

Entretanto, a atenção da ruiva foi transferida a um ponto a alguns metros. Luke Longbottom auxiliava sua mãe, dona do Caldeirão Furado, servindo algumas mesas. Seus pensamentos foram direcionados imediatamente para Lauren, fazendo-a comprimir as feições em preocupação.

Scorpius viu a expressão repentina de Rose e deu uma risada de escárnio.

– O que é, Weasley? A bebida não caiu bem?

– Não é isso... Eu... Esqueça.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, ligeiramente intrigado. Mas logo se condenou por aquela curiosidade e tentou se dispersar dela. "Ela sempre começa com esses papos estranhos... Não quero me meter nisso."

Para o seu desprazer, a ruiva prosseguiu.

– Eu não falo com nenhuma delas há semanas. Já estamos em agosto.

De novo, aquela história. Ele não queria ser trazido para o drama pessoal da ruiva, qual era a relação dele com aquilo?

Contudo, Rose se sentia estranhamente à vontade para tocar no assunto. Talvez fosse pelo fato de Scorpius estar ciente do que acontecia, ou talvez fosse porque ele não era como os outros. Ela sabia que o loiro não revelaria nada do que dissesse e a enxergaria sem pena. Não haveria piedade em nenhum de seus comentários, mas ao menos Scorpius era, de sua própria maneira, direto e honesto.

E Rose não precisava de sorrisos complacentes em momentos como aquele.

– Tenho pensado sobre isso. Acho que agora a mensagem está bem clara, só fiquei a ignorando por medo.

– Medo de quê?

– Não sei… De ficar sozinha.

Scorpius revirou os olhos.

– Não há nada de assustador nisso.

Ela franziu a testa.

– O que quer dizer, Malfoy?

– Você me ouviu. As pessoas não precisam de você e nem você delas. Essa sua insegurança faz com que seja a única se remoendo por causa desse conflito. As outras não estão nem aí.

De repente, o estômago de Rose começou a protestar, se recusando a digerir mais alguma coisa. Ela pressionou a mão contra a barriga, tentando inutilmente conter o desconforto.

"É tudo da sua cabeça." Pensou ela.

– Eu sei... – dizia a ruiva com a voz mais fraca. – É isso que mais dói. Só eu que ligo.

Um incômodo silêncio pairou no ar por alguns instantes. Scorpius estranhou aquilo, afinal, dificilmente a ausência de som conseguia lhe ser desagradável.

Então, repentinamente, Rose levantou seu rosto e deu um largo sorriso.

– Quase me esqueci do seu melhor conselho. Nada de me afundar no desânimo e ficar com pena de mim mesma! Vamos falar de coisas mais alegres.

Scorpius semicerrou os olhos.

– E quando é que eu disse isso?

Ela riu.

– Malfoy, você é engraçado.

– Não, é sério, quando é que eu te dei um conselho? Eu estava chapado?

A ruiva acabou rindo ainda mais, tentando abafar seu riso com a mão. Movimento descuidado que fez com que o seu grande copo tombasse.

– Ah não!

Antes que Rose lamentasse mais um pouco, Scorpius rapidamente conjurou um feitiço não-verbal que fez com que o copo e seu conteúdo voltassem à posição original.

– Essa passou perto. – Disse ele, aliviado.

– Wow... – Rose estava de olhos arregalados. – Como é que você sacou a varinha tão rápido?

Scorpius ergueu os ombros, sorrindo de lado.

– Estou trabalhando com você há um mês. Acabei desenvolvendo essa habilidade.

A ruiva sentia que aquilo havia sido uma provocação, mas desta vez soara de forma completamente bem humorada. Ela sorriu.

– Malfoy... Você acabou de fazer uma brincadeira comigo?

– ...Como é?

– Meu Deus, você estava brincando! Fez um comentário sem maldade, apenas por graça. Não acredito que chegamos a esse ponto... Tudo bem, admito que estou levemente emocionada.

– D-Do que você está falando? Esse troço tóxico afetou seu cérebro?

A mão de Rose atravessou a mesa e pousou sobre o ombro do garoto.

– Tudo bem, Malfoy, é um choque para mim também.

– O que te faz pensar que tem essa liberdade? – ele encarou a mão da ruiva, indignado. – Ei, por que começou a rir de novo? Pare com isso, não tem graça!

Scorpius sentiu o rosto esquentar e lembrou-se do quanto detestava aquela sensação. Era a segunda vez que acontecia e, na outra ocasião, também fora por causa de Rose.

"Que droga, o que tem de errado com essa garota? Há algo de... contagioso nela."

* * *

Scorpius não estava acostumado a ter pessoas alegres e risonhas por perto. Ainda que o seu ambiente familiar fosse agradável, os Malfoy não possuíam o costume de serem sorridentes ou muito afetuosos. Eles eram bastante sérios, às vezes, até frios. Tal comportamento tornou-se natural para o loiro, que só então notara a diferença em sua rotina estando agora trabalhando na Floreios & Borrões.

Todos os dias, dezenas de pessoas diferentes apareciam à procura de algo para ler e sempre acabavam por preencher aquele já antigo estabelecimento com conversas acaloradas e risadas.

Naquele dia, após o estranho almoço com Rose, Scorpius percebeu o quanto seu dia-a-dia estava mudado e, principalmente, que talvez estivesse se acostumando à referida mudança.

"_– Estou trabalhando com você há um mês. Acabei desenvolvendo essa habilidade."_

Seria aquilo verdade? Aqueles pouco mais de trinta dias teriam tido algum efeito sobre ele? Quase soava como uma bobagem. Parecia tão pouco tempo para afetar uma pessoa... Scorpius sentia que seu jeito de pensar e agir continuavam os mesmos. Mas, em todo caso, uma minúscula, mas ainda assim existente dúvida persistia em sua mente. E ela o deixava aflito.

Não, aquilo era provavelmente apenas tolice sua... Scorpius sempre tivera orgulho em afirmar que nunca fora uma pessoa influenciável ou impressionável. Não era agora que aquilo mudaria.

– Malfoy, poderia trocar os livros da vitrine? Coloque os lançamentos que chegaram esta semana, por favor – pediu o Sr. Miller.

– Certo. – Assentiu Scorpius, indo prontamente cumprir seu dever.

Ele agora fazia suas tarefas com um pouco mais de boa vontade, ainda que atender os clientes continuasse a ser desagradável em sua opinião.

"Se acostumar... seria o mesmo que se adaptar? E adaptações não seriam simplesmente mudanças?"

Não havia chance. Ele não havia mudado em nada. Seria impossível... _Não é?_

Apesar de fazer parte do trabalho, organizar a vitrine era uma parte divertida para Scorpius e ele gostava de ser responsabilizado por aquilo. De que outra maneira tudo ficaria perfeitamente disposto para que os olhares de fora fossem atraídos? Certamente, ele era o único ali capaz de cumprir o objetivo com maestria. Para não mencionar o acidente ocorrido na última vez que _certo alguém_ resolvera fazer aquela tarefa. Aquelas mãos cobertas de sardas eram um perigo em determinadas ocasiões.

Então, de forma inesperada, um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Scorpius e tornou-se difícil raciocinar com clareza. Sem que desse tal comando aos seus olhos, ambos magneticamente se voltaram para a porta de entrada, repousando sobre os clientes recém-chegados.

"Por Merlin... Quem será ela?" Seu olhar estava totalmente fixo àquela delicada figura que adentrara. Mesmo estando a alguns metros de distância, Scorpius tinha certeza de nunca ter visto algo tão cativante na vida. Andava em passos curtos, mas elegantes. Havia graça em cada um de seus movimentos... E seria aquilo uma estranha aura que lhe envolvia? O rapaz podia jurar que ela emanava uma fraca luz.

E o que era isso agora? De repente, sentiu uma incomum urgência de se aproximar, e falar com ela, e tocá-la, e... Quando deu por si, já havia se posto em frente àquela desconhecida – o que estava acontecendo com ele?!

A mesma piscou seus grandes olhos azuis em aturdimento e depois mexeu desconfortavelmente nos cabelos loiros claros um palmo acima dos ombros.

– Pode dar o fora, espertinho – uma garota morena de um metro e meio de altura apareceu entre os dois, pondo as mãos na cintura.

Confuso, Scorpius sentiu a garganta secar.

– E-eu... É que eu s-simplesmente não pude me...

– Não acredito! Você veio!

Os três se viraram para uma animada Rose que se aproximava em pulinhos.

– Eu tinha ouvido dizer que estava vindo este mês, mas não imaginava que seria tão cedo.

Quando todos caíram em profundo silêncio, Rose ficou intrigada. Por que estava um clima tão estranho e...?

– Ah, mas é claro! Como eu sou distraída... – a ruiva riu sem jeito. – Malfoy, estes são Louis Weasley e Coline Chevalier. Louis e Coline, este é Scorpius Malfoy. Ele está trabalhando aqui agora também.

– Prazer – a dupla recém-chegada falou, mas Louis desviou o olhar.

– E-Espere! – Scorpius disse. – Louis Weasley? Esse nome não é...?

– Ah sim, me esqueci de dizer que Louis é meu primo, por isso o mesmo sobrenome – acrescentou Rose.

– Não, não! Eu quis dizer que Louis é nome de ho-...

Scorpius arregalou os olhos de tal maneira que só lhe faltavam saltar das órbitas. Começou a recuar devagar até que suas costas deram de encontro com uma estante de madeira. Ele se pôs a acenar freneticamente com a cabeça em negação.

– Isso... Isso não é possível... Deve estar de brincadeira comigo... Eu nunca senti isso antes e... É um cara?!

– Ah, agora eu entendi... – Rose até relaxou sua postura, apoiando uma mão no quadril. – Pode se acalmar, Malfoy. Louis possui poderes de _veela_. São raros os casos conhecidos em que os genes de _veela_ se manifestaram em descendentes do sexo masculino, por isso, poucos sabem de suas características. A verdade é que, por alguma razão, o efeito dos descendentes homens é cerca de dez vezes maior que das mulheres e afeta ambos sexos. Então, é perfeitamente normal que você tenha sentido alguma atração por ele, pois é basicamente culpa da genética.

Scorpius não pôde evitar aquele poderoso constrangimento que o consumiu, mesmo que aquilo significasse corar pela segunda vez no mesmo dia.

Ele queria seriamente desaparecer.

"E eu bem que faria isso, se o Sr. Miller não fosse descontar da minha folha de pagamento..." Além disso, seu orgulho o obrigava a encarar o momento de frente. Seria preciso um pouco mais para que o loiro se refugiasse em sua mansão. Mas essa havia sido bem perto.

– Com o convívio, é possível amenizar o efeito – continuava Rose. – Apesar de que eu não acho que você voltará a vê-lo, mas... Enfim, informação nunca é demais – ela riu, coçando a nuca.

Louis grunhiu, irritado.

– Isso _sempre_ acontece. Será possível eu entrar numa loja sem que um cara aleatório se declare pra mim? Será que eu deixei a França pra esse tipo de coisa acontecer?

Rose então boquiabriu-se, mirando o loiro alguns centímetros mais baixo que ela.

– Como é? Você não está mais morando na França?

– _Non, mon cher cousin._ A partir de setembro, passarei a frequentar a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. A vida em Beauxbatons estava insuportável, eu iria sufocar se ficasse lá por mais três anos... Com alguma negociação e chantagem emocional, consegui convencer meus pais a me transferir – Louis sorriu marotamente.

– Que bom! O Hugo e a Lily ficarão felizes em saber que você estará estudando com eles este ano... Mas espere, a Coline também se transferiu? – a ruiva se lembrou da garota com pele cor de oliva e cabelos ondulados castanhos ali presente.

– É mesmo... Por que você fez isso, Coline? – perguntou Louis, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Coline colocou o punho fechado sobre o lado esquerdo do peito.

– Eu jurei que sempre o acompanharia e assim farei.

Os primos se entreolharam em silêncio.

– Olha, ela faz isso desde que a conheci no primeiro ano, e eu ainda não sei do que ela está falando – comentou o garoto entredentes.

Rose sorriu, dando os ombros.

– Acredito que ela seja apenas uma amiga muito leal. Você deveria ficar contente por ter alguém assim.

Scorpius percebeu a pequena alteração na voz da ruiva ao dizer aquilo. E ele, mesmo que contra a vontade, sabia muito bem o motivo.

"Por que será que ela leva essas coisas tão a sério?" ele pensou. Aquilo apenas provava seu ponto de que amizades eram muito problemáticas para manter. Era melhor ficar sozinho do que passar por tais aflições.

Vendo que não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer ali, o loiro se retirou discretamente quando teve a oportunidade.

* * *

"Mas que dia!" Rose acabara de levitar as últimas caixas de uma remessa até o depósito da loja. Ela afastou a franja do rosto e deu um suspiro. "Fazia algum tempo que as coisas ficavam assim agitadas..."

A loja já estava perto de seu fechamento, então Rose foi procurar a chave enfeitiçada que, além de ativar um feitiço de proteção quando usada, trancava o local.

Ao ir para trás do balcão no andar térreo, pôs-se a procurar nos compartimentos internos a pequena chave. Não demorou para que uma onda de desespero a tomasse ao notar que o objeto não se encontrava em lugar algum.

– Droga, droga, droga... – ela falava para si, revirando papéis e gavetas.

– Procurando por isso?

Rose ergueu os olhos para Scorpius, que segurava a chave enferrujada numa das mãos. Ela esperava também encontrar um sorriso zombeteiro em seu rosto, entretanto, ele estava totalmente inexpressivo.

– I-Isso mesmo.

– Dessa vez, não foi descuido seu. Eu só cheguei na frente.

Dito aquilo, Scorpius foi tratar de seus últimos afazeres, enquanto os poucos clientes remanescentes aproveitavam seus últimos minutos ali.

"Ele está estranho..." pensou a ruiva, semicerrando os olhos.

Quando sobraram apenas os dois na Floreios & Borrões, Scorpius foi buscar suas coisas na sala dos funcionários. Rose já havia recolhido sua bolsa e aguardava do lado de fora.

"Talvez eu não devesse perguntar... Seria muita intromissão minha e-"

– O que há com o Sr. Miller, afinal? Por que ele sempre some pouco antes dessa hora?

Rose arregalou os olhos, devido ao susto.

– Caramba, Malfoy! Podia pelo menos avisar quando vai aparecer dessa forma sorrateira!

– Então, não seria mais sorrateira, mas isso não importa. Enfim, qual é a dele?

A garota bufou, um pouco irritada.

– Bom, ele já é bem idoso, então deve precisar se deitar cedo. Por isso, sempre tranco a loja com a minha cópia, a qual você pegou mais cedo. Ele só fecha o lugar quando eu não venho.

Scorpius olhou curiosamente para a chave em sua mão e, após alguns segundos a analisando, entregou-a para Rose. Ela prontamente trancou a porta da frente.

– Esse feitiço de proteção é bem legal – comentou Rose. – Quando fecho essa porta, todas as outras possíveis entradas, como janelas ou a porta dos fundos, também são trancadas. Além disso, um sistema antifurto bastante engenhoso do Sr. Miller é ativado. Qualquer dia desses, eu te mostro como funciona – ela sorriu amistosamente. Scorpius demonstrou de pouco a nenhum interesse, deixando-a nervosa. – D-Digo, isso se você desejar ver, é claro. Bom, er...

– Vê se relaxa, Weasley. Se quiser, você mostra e eu vejo. Simples assim – ele disse sem emoção na voz.

– Ok... – a ruiva achou melhor não dizer mais nada. "Estou começando a me embolar com as palavras..."

– O Austin também tem uma cópia dessas? – Scorpius perguntou começando a caminhar. Rose correu até ele para poder acompanhar seu passo.

– Bom, eu acho que não. Ele sempre me pede para trancar, então acredito que só eu e o Sr. Miller temos as chaves.

– E por que isso?

Rose titubeou, evitando o olhar do outro.

– E-Eu não sei dizer. Desde sempre foi assim.

– Você parece ser uma espécie de protegida do Sr. Miller ou algo do tipo. É meio estranho.

A ruiva franziu a testa, incomodada.

– N-Não é isso! Sou muito grata por tudo que ele já me fez, mas de forma alguma eu diria que-...

– Espere aí, como assim? Então tem uma razão para isso tudo?

Rose continuou a desviar seus olhos, agora imersa em lembranças.

– Bem... Como eu dizia, seria muita presunção minha assumir que sou uma protegida dele. O Sr. Miller é apenas extremamente bondoso. Há dois anos, eu...

– Calma, você vai contar uma história, é?

– Ué, não era isso que queria que eu fizesse?

– Não exatamente. Minha curiosidade não é tão grande assim.

Ela revirou os olhos.

– Vai me deixar contar ou não vai?

Scorpius fez uma expressão de desdém, mas acenou para que ela prosseguisse.

– O que eu estava dizendo? Oh sim, lembrei. Há dois anos, eu estava aqui nessas mesmas ruas nesta época do ano...

"_Era um dia especialmente quente e agitado. Havia muitas pessoas apinhando o Beco Diagonal, mal dava para se mexer entre a multidão. Nas lojas, não era diferente. Havia muitos bruxos estrangeiros dentro delas, talvez estivesse ocorrendo algum evento em Londres, não me recordo._

_E aqui estava eu perambulando sem destino ou companhia. Meus verões não costumavam ser muito animados, então eu passava muito tempo passeando sem uma razão em especial._

_Mas se havia um lugar que eu não deixava de frequentar era a Floreios & Borrões. Eu às vezes passava minhas tardes ali lendo ou conversando sobre livros com o dono e o seu único funcionário, que, bem, você sabe quem são._

_Contudo, naquele dia especificamente, a loja estava um caos. A demanda era demais para apenas aqueles dois. Ao ver ambos beirando o desespero, eu disse:_

_– Vou ajudar!_

_O Sr. Miller, que desde sempre foi muito gentil comigo, me olhou intrigado._

_– Tem certeza, jovem? Acredito que haja coisas bem mais interessantes para uma menina da sua idade fazer do que auxiliar este velho._

_– Pode até ser que sim, mas eu prefiro ficar aqui e ajudar com o que puder._

_Ele provavelmente notou a minha expressão quase tão desesperada quanto a dele, por motivos completamente diferentes. Agora entendo que eu queria mais do que tudo me sentir útil, fazer a diferença em alguma coisa._

_Então, ele permitiu que eu trabalhasse lá por um dia. Quando a noite chegou, eu estava bastante entusiasmada, e eles, gratos._

_– Muito obrigado por sua ajuda, mocinha. Teríamos sofrido um bocado sem ela – disse o Sr. Miller._

_– É, valeu mesmo! – Austin disse, sorrindo._

_Apesar disso, quem queria agradecer era eu. Posso não ter feito tudo sem falhas, é provável que tenha me atrapalhado mais do que fiz algo de certo, mas... A sensação de ser necessária era_ muito _gratificante._

_Só de pensar que no dia seguinte eu retornaria à minha monótona e solitária rotina... Eu não aguentei._

_– Por favor, me deixe trabalhar aqui!_

_Meu pedido os pegou de surpresa, eu pude ver._

_– Trabalhar?_

_– É sim! Por favor, quero muito fazer isso de novo!_

_– Bom, agradecemos muito pelo que fez hoje, mas..._

_– De verdade, não ligo para salário nem nada assim. Só me deixe ajudar novamente amanhã, prometo que vou dar o meu melhor!_

_Não era mais um pedido, era quase uma súplica. Pensando bem, deve ter soado muito patético, mas não me preocupei com isso na hora._

_O Sr. Miller deu um sorriso gentil._

_– Tudo bem, você pode ajudar amanhã de novo. E, se desejar continuar, gostaria de falar com seus pais primeiro. A permissão deles é necessária, pois não acredito que seja maior de idade._

_Eu fiquei radiante. Mal podia acreditar no que ouvia. Como as palavras me faltaram no momento, tudo que pude fazer foi assentir incansavelmente."_

– Fala sério, quem mais chegaria a tal ponto? Agora, observando melhor, percebo que não fiz aquilo para ser legal. Eu fiz aquilo por mim, o que torna uma atitude à primeira vista generosa em algo egoísta. Quase me deixa enojada de tão ridículo.

A fisionomia dura de Rose aos poucos relaxou e ela se permitiu sorrir de lado.

– A verdade é que, com o tempo, deixou de se tratar de mim e passou a ser pelo Sr. Miller. Sei que ele me compreendeu por completo no momento em que bateu os olhos em mim e, mesmo tendo isso em conta, me deu uma chance de me provar. Não sei se eu merecia, mas ele não se importou com isso e o fez mesmo assim. Eu devo muito a ele.

Rose, ao terminar de falar, não tinha muita coragem de encarar o loiro, por isso arriscou apenas observá-lo através de sua visão periférica.

Scorpius bufou, parecendo frustrado. Rose estranhou.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou.

O garoto deu os ombros.

– Ah, nada. É só que eu estava esperando por alguma história mais interessante e, então, você veio com esse papo chato e sentimental. Estou decepcionado.

– Ora, você...! – a revolta de Rose não durou mais que um segundo e ela logo sorria divertida. – Você é mesmo estranho, Malfoy.

Um pouco surpreso com a expressão da ruiva, Scorpius decidiu não incentivar mais aquela conversa e virou seu rosto para outra direção. Por que os diálogos com aquela garota sempre tomavam rumos indesejados? Maldito fosse aquele dia.

"Ele está esquisito desde aquela hora que vimos o Louis e a Coline. Talvez ainda esteja irritado..." pensou Rose, olhando atentamente para o rosto do loiro. Apesar de Scorpius não ser bem um poço de gentileza com as outras pessoas, e de suas habilidades sociais serem inferiores às de uma ameba, a garota reconhecia que aquilo teria sido embaraçoso para qualquer um. "Quem sabe, ele só precise que alguém eleve o seu ânimo?"

– Ei, Malfoy – ela o chamou.

Ainda sem fazer contato visual, Scorpius deu um suspiro de exasperação.

– O que é?

– Você tem sido de grande ajuda lá na loja. Eu estou certa de que todo mundo concorda comigo.

– E por que _você_ está me dizendo isso? Está tentando me bajular, por acaso? Saiba que é quase impossível cair nas minhas graças, então não perca tempo.

– O-O quê? Nã-Não é nada disso! – Rose respondeu, sentindo um rubor nas bochechas. – Meu Deus, Malfoy! Você não sabe aceitar um elogio?

– Ah, então era apenas um elogio inocente – dizia Scorpius, irônico.

– É claro que sim, por qual outra razão alguém faria um elogio?

Ele podia pensar em mil motivos pelos quais alguém o elogiaria, e todos eram repletos de segundas intenções. Porém, olhando para a expressão aflita, mas ao mesmo tempo inofensiva de Rose, ele não conseguia enxergar um objetivo oculto naquele elogio.

Ainda que fosse duro de acreditar, talvez algumas pessoas apenas fossem gentis sem querer nada em troca.

"Isso é... Realmente difícil de crer."

– Bom, que seja. Mas não fique mais dizendo coisas desse tipo...

Rose não tinha certeza, mas acreditava que aquela era a maneira de Scorpius aceitar seu elogio. "Acho que isso já basta pra mim." Ela sorriu, um sentimento de contentamento brotando dentro de si.

"Será minha impressão... ou estamos nos tornando amigos?" aquele pensamento lhe ocorreu. "É só que... Eu nunca o vi mostrando esse lado antes. Isso _deve_ significar algo."

* * *

_**Prévia do Capítulo 7**_

_– Cheguei a uma conclusão – ela disse de repente. – Eu devo ser masoquista para te aguentar._

_– Bom, eu já pensei nessa possibilidade pela maneira como você vive caindo de escadas e tropeçando... É, suponho que a única explicação seja que você gosta de dor._

_– Esses daí foram acidentes!_

_x-x-x-x_

_Rose agarrou a manga de Scorpius e começou a puxá-lo para a mesa. Já estando na metade do caminho, o rapaz precisou pesar suas opções. Ele não poderia simplesmente sair dali, pois se sentiria um covarde. Além disso, causar um alarde também seria indesejado._

_Ao se dar por si, havia chegado à beira da mesa._

_– Não vai se sentar, Malfoy?_

_x-x-x-x_

_Então, alguém apareceu na entrada do cômodo. Ron Weasley espiou o local com um olhar de suspeita._

_– Está tudo bem aqui? Eu achei que estava falando com alguém..._

_– Ah, não se preocupe, pai. Era apenas o som de uma garota contemplando as melhores maneiras de não precisar nunca mais mostrar o rosto em público!_

_x-x-x-x_

_Albus se virou para o loiro e arregalou os olhos em surpresa, sorrindo em seguida._

_– Ah, você também veio ao Ministério hoje, Malfoy?_

_– _O que você faz aqui?

* * *

**N/a:²** Espero que a relação da Rose com o Sr. Miller (com a loja e até mesmo com o Austin) tenha ficado mais clara agora. Scorpius às vezes não merece a Rose, como ele é mau TT-TT Mas faz parte do desenvolvimento dele, então não o odeiem (muito) ainda.

Prometi mais Albus e ele nem apareceu nesse capítulo, né? MAAAS nada temam, pois no próximo o lindo do Potter terá bastante participação. Meio atrapalhado, mas... ele estará lá!

Ah sim, lembrando que o 7 será o último capítulo se passando durante as _férias_. É, Hogwarts está à espera ;)

Repetindo, todos os comentários e sugestões são levados em conta. A menos que a ideia interfira de alguma maneira no enredo principal (o qual já foi em grande parte decidido), podem ter certeza de que eu estarei considerando ^^

No mais, nada de novo. Estou um pouco empacada com o capítulo 9, mas é só a inspiração aparecer que a coisa melhora heheh Para o pessoal que estuda, como foi a volta às aulas? É ruim recuperar o ritmo, né? .-.

Beijoooos!


End file.
